Mikan In Wonderland
by 101 dalmation x
Summary: Mikan a ninteen year old who longs for and adventure but has her life planned out for her. What Happens when she is at her engaement party and is confesed to by Natsume and sees something in a red waist coat? Natsume and Mikan Rate and Comment XD
1. The Begining

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

**England 1923**

"And so men that is my theory" the board members sat there not knowing what to say when one man dressed in a white shirt, black tie, black blazer, black trousers and black shoes stood up and spoke

"You mean Yukihara that you plan to travel the oceans all the way to India to trade with them?" the man known as Izumi Yukihara stood at the foot of the table clad in a white long sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone, black trousers and black shoes. His hazel eyes boring into the eyes of the man at the other end of the table who asked the question – well more of a statement – and replied with

"Yes, don't you see gentlemen with…"

"Daddy" came a young girl's voice causing Izumi to stop his sentence and turn to the open door. Standing in the door way was a five year old girl, with brown hair and hazel eyes her hair in pig tales, wearing a white night gown. Izumi looked over to his daughter

"What is it Mikan? Is it the dream again?" asked Izumi as Mikan looked around the room and noticed that her dad was having a late night meeting and she moved slightly behind the door frame so she stood half behind the door frame and the other half still in view of the men. She glanced over to the man who was standing she noticed his blond hair and emerald eyes, remembering how she was told only a few months ago that she as to spend more time with that mans son.

In politeness Mikan stood back in the door way and did a small curtsy as he bowed slightly, Mikan then looked at her dad with her hazel eyes which looked right into the core of Izumi's eyes. At her gaze Izumi had to end the meeting early "I'm sorry gentlemen but I am afraid the meeting must end hear." and with that Izumi left the room and took Mikan's hand as they walked down the hall and up the stairs to Mikan's room.

As soon as they got there Izumi and Mikan walked over to her bed and Mikan climbed in and pulled the cover over while Izumi sat on the edge of her bed and Mikan sat up. Izumi leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead before asking "Now what is this dream about?"

"Well at first I am running through a field of flowers, then I see a rabbit and I follow it, the next thing I know I am falling down a rabbit hole, deeper and deeper into it then I suddenly stop and enter this strange world where the impossible things are" said Mikan and Izumi just sat there listening intently to his daughters dream

"Okay then why don't you tell me six of the impossible things you saw in this dream?" Mikan put a small finger to her chin in thought then faced her father and said

"Well number one the rabbit was wearing a waist coat, number two There was food and drink that make's you grow really tall and shrink really small to the size of a mouse, number three packs of playing cards are soldiers, number four there is a pink and purple cat who appears and then disappears, Number five there is a white queen and a red queen and the red queen has a huge head and number six there are two boys who are quite round an are always joking around, but there is one more father…" Izumi looked at his daughter as she looked at him and he edged her to continue and she did "…number seven there was a huge creature but I don't know the name although it was like a dragon and it was really scary daddy" Izumi placed a hand on his daughters shoulder in comfort as he said

"It was only a dream and if you want to prove you're in a dream just pinch your self and then you will come back to reality like so" and with that he pinched Mikan's arm

"Owwww daddy that hurts" wined Mikan as she pinched his arm in return while they both giggled

"At least you know you are not in a dream, now come on its late get to sleep" and with that Izumi stood up as Mikan slid down into her duvet and Izumi shut her curtains. After shutting her curtains Izumi walked over to Mikan and placed another kiss on her forehead before walking out of her room

"Good night daddy" said Mikan as he walked out of her room, before Izumi walked out of her room he turned around and said back

"Good night Mikan" said Izumi as he walked out of her room and down the hall to his own.

**That's it for chapter one short but more will be added promise.**

**Rate and Comment XD**

**101 Dalmation x**


	2. The Party

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

**England 1937**

Fourteen years on and the little girl with pig tales is now nineteen years old and is in the carriage with her mother on the way to a garden party. The pig tales were gone at the age of ten and now her hair is up in a curled pony tail with some locks left down and curled, her skin tone is pale and she was dressed in a blue dress reaching her ankles with a white pinafore bit over the top and wearing black and white stripped socks with white lace up boots.

Her mother goes by the name of Yuka Yukihara; she too is in the carriage with her daughter although she is wearing a white dress and has with her a white clutch bag which has all the necessities a lady may need she was wearing white heels. Mikan and Yuka do not have a close Mother daughter relationship for Mikan always idolised her father which her mother disapproved of

'_A lady should not be getting involved in world trades they should stay in the house and take care of the children'_ as Yuka would say to Mikan. Since the age of eight Mikan always dreamed of adventures to other countries, learning new things, and bring back things from other countries. Our brunet was staring out the carriage with her hands in her lap day dreaming of so many wonderful adventures she wants to have.

"Mikan don't slouch you will crease the dress" said Yuka who was sitting across from Mikan on the other side of the carriage. The sound of her mothers voice brought her out of her thoughts and she sat up straight brushing out her dress while mumbling

"Dad would have never told me to sit up right in the carriage" Yuka looked at her daughter who had a pained look on her facial features causing Yuka to lean forward and touch her hands that were placed in her lap making Mikan look her mother in the eye

"I miss him too sweetie, but we can't keep living in the past we must move on, now straighten up we are hear" Mikan sorted herself out as did Yuka before the carriage came to a Holt out side a huge house obviously this didn't face them as their house was just as big this one. The door to the carriage was opened by a footman and Yuka stepped out first followed by Mikan, instead of going in through the front they were taken round the back and were greeted by a few people before going over to the hosts

"Ah Yuka, my dear how lovely to see you again and of course little Mikan, we are not so little now are we" said a man in a tuxedo with blond hair and emerald eyes as he looked at the two brunettes in front of him and took Yuka's hand and kissed it as she replied

"It is always a pleasure Mr. Nogi, now Mikan go and mingle with the others." said Yuka as she walked off with Mr Nogi and Mikan just walked around until her sister spotted her and walked over to her

"Hello Mikan" Mikan turned around to come face to face with her sister

"Misaki, it's so nice to see you again" said Mikan as she hugged Misaki and Misaki hugged back.

"Same to you" said Misaki as she broke the hug and linked her arm with Mikan's as they walked around for a while just making small talk

"So how are you and Kaname still going strong?" asked a curious Mikan

"Yer still going strong, just think Mikan one day Ruka will propose to you and then you will be living a happy married life like me; uhh you do know what this party is for right? Mum has told you?" Mikan looked at her sister confused

"No, I just thought it was another garden party, is it not? And to be honest I preferred that Tsubasa guy" said Mikan to Misaki

"Yes well he was sweet and charming but Kaname was just much better than Tsubasa ever was I mean he is strong, handsome, charming, sweet and I love him, even though we were an arranged marriage but hey you will cross that bridge soon enough, Mum and Dad have been planning this for ages since you were about five" explained Misaki as Mikan looked at her if Mikan wasn't confused before she certainly was now and she was about to reply but was interrupted by the twins that was when Misaki took her leave.

"Hello Mikan" they both said in unison

"Anna, Nonoko do you know what this party actually is?"asked Mikan with curiosity

"We do" the twins known as Anna and Nonoko said in unison once again

"Well would you kindly tell me please?" said Mikan while looking at the twins

"Well we would but…" started Anna

"…We swar an oath not to tell you." finished Nonoko making Mikan glare at them

"Since when has that ever stopped you two spilling secrets?" Mikan then suddenly thought of something to make them tell her "If you don't tell me what this party is for then I will tell the higher ups that you two were the ones who spread the rumours around about every one, on the other hand were you to tell me then we shall put this whole conversation behind us" she said while looking at the twins. The twins looked at each other in shock and decided to tell her

"Okay you must swear not to tell Ruka…" said Nonoko

"…as he wanted it to be a surprise" as Anna finished off

"I'm listening" said Mikan growing slightly impatient

"Ruka is going to propose to you under the gazebo…" started Anna

"…at one 'o clock in front of everyone so this…" continued Nonoko as she looked at her sister and Anna did the same then they both said to Mikan in unison

"…this is your engagement party" Mikan's eyes went wide for a while and it was silent until someone interrupted the silence

"Mikan come over hear" it was Mrs Nogi, Mikan bid the twin's good bye and walked over to Mrs Nogi

"You called me Mrs Nogi?" said Mikan as she approached Mrs Nogi who was with her son Ruka "Pleasure to see you again Ruka" said Mikan with a curtsy to the boy - who was clad in a white shirt and a cream tux with cream trousers - as Ruka bowed and replied with

"I too have the pleasure of seeing you once again Mikan" as he stood straight and took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand "and you remember Natsume whom I introduced to you only a year ago" Mikan looked beside the blond haired blue eyed boy to see a tall figure of a man standing next to him with messy hair and crimson eyes dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under neath with the top two buttons undone, Mikan felt her heart flutter a bit but she brushed it away as she answered with

"Yes I can remember Natsume, long time no see Natsume" said Mikan as Natsume took her other hand and placed a kiss on the back of it like Ruka did with the other hand after he said

"In deed Mikan, it has been a long time since we saw each other" His voice rang in her ears for some time before she shook her head and pulled her hand away and clamed herself down while he just smirked and walked back and stood beside Ruka

"Ruka sweetie could you go and entertain your guests with Natsume as I would like to take a walk with young Mikan hear" Ruka bowed in respect to his mother and said

"Of course mother, I shall see you soon Mikan" and with that Ruka planted another Kiss on the back of Mikan's hand and walked away to entertain his guests along with Natsume. Mikan watched the two figures walk off and gazed at Natsume while only glancing at Ruka. What was wrong with her?

"Shall we my dear" said Mrs Nogi as she held out her arm for Mikan making Mikan snap out of her dream state and take Mrs Nogi's arm and off they walked.

"So I guess that you have been told that this is your engagement party Mikan"

"Yes although the twins told me that it was a surprise" replied Mikan as she glanced around the rose garden they were in

"Oh, someone planted white roses, I wanted red ones" stated Mrs Nogi as she too was looking at the flowers

"You could always paint the roses red?" said Mikan as she looked at Mrs Nogi who in return gave her a curios look

"Yes I can see that your ways of thinking have not changed over time still a child at heart, but if you are going to be my daughter in law soon we will just have to knock that way of thinking out of you and teach you to be a proper young lady…" Mrs Nogi rambled on and on and soon Mikan lost interest and her mind began too wonder when she saw the most strangest thing, a rabbit in a waist coat "…Mikan my dear are you listening?" Mikan was brought back to reality by Mrs Nogi's voice

"Sorry I must have zoned out a little you were saying" said Mikan now looking at Mrs Nogi but still curious about that rabbit

"What on earth did you see Mikan as it seems to have startled you a bit" said Mrs Nogi who was slightly worried about her soon to be daughter in law

"I thought I saw a rabbit if I am honest Mrs Nogi" said Mikan

"A rabbit, oh I must get the gardeners to get rid of the creatures can't have them messing up my garden now" said Mrs Nogi

"But Mrs Nogi this was no ordinary rabbit…" Mikan knew she was going to sound crazy but here went nothing "…this rabbit was wearing a waist coat and had a watch" Mrs Nogi looked at Mikan and started to laugh

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, oh Mikan you do say the most strangest of things" but once again Mikan saw the rabbit

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" she pointed out

"Oh please Mikan I think we should go back now" and with that the two made their way back as Mikan kept turning around to see if the rabbit was there but no sign of it

'_strange' _she thought but kept walking and was sure enough back where the party was that was when Mikan bid her good bye to Mrs Nogi and walked around for a bit thinking about what she just saw when her thoughts were interrupted

"Hey, you not going to say hello to me?" Mikan turned around and saw Hotaru her best friend since she was about two, she was dressed in a purple garden party style dress similar to Mikan's only she was wearing purple heels instead of white ankle lace ups like Mikan.

"Hotaru so nice to see you how is everyone?" questioned Mikan

"Yer we are all well thank you how are you coping?" retaliated Hotaru

"I miss him and I always will but we just have to accept these things and move on with life don't we" said Mikan as she remembered what her mother had said in the carriage about letting go of the past.

"What were you thinking about Mikan?" asked Hotaru as they walked off together hearing the music being played by the band that were present

"Oh nothing much just…" said Mikan

"Just?" pushed Hotaru

"…just that I saw a rabbit wearing a waist coat when I was on my walk with Mrs Nogi" Hotaru looked at her friend and laughed a little

"Mikan you have the imagination of your father you know that right?" questioned Hotaru which earned her a small chuckle from Mikan who replied with

"Yes I have been told many a time about that" and with that two boys came over, Ruka and Natsume

As the boys approached Ruka offered his hand out to Mikan "Would you care to dance with me Mikan?" Mikan agreed and took his hand steeling one glance at Natsume and saw a flicker of pain and hurt in his eyes or so she thought but soon went off to the dance floor with Ruka where they joined in the dance with the others.

Hotaru looked at Natsume and then at the two dancing and back at Natsume and she clicked

"You like her don't you Hyuuga?" stated Hotaru in a stoic manor as Natsume looked at her then back at the dancing couple and answered with

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, but Ruka will soon make her his and then that's me out" he said as he looked down from the dancing couple and started to think when Hotaru interrupted his thinking

"You should dance with her and tell her your feelings so she will know" with that Natsume looked up at Hotaru who was now walking over to the dance floor she then stopped and turned to Natsume

"Well are you coming or are you going to let me dance on my own?" she said bringing Natsume to realisation, he soon walked over to Hotaru and walked her the rest of the way to the dance floor.


	3. The Proposal

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

Ruka and Mikan were just dancing normally like the other couples when they both noticed Hotaru and Natsume making their way over to the dance floor. The other two nodded in a greeting manor as you would when a new couple come onto the dance floor, as Hotaru and Natsume did the same back. Both couples danced for a while before the Music came to a stop that was when Hotaru whispered to Natsume

"Ask her if she would care to dance" with that Natsume left Hotaru and made his way over to Mikan and Ruka and butted in with

"Would you mind if I danced with Mikan for a while?" Ruka handed her over to Natsume but not before whispering "Meet me at the gazebo at one 'o clock" and soon Mikan and Natsume were dancing. It was silent between the two dancing young adults as they danced.

It felt strange to Mikan to be dancing with someone other than Ruka as since the age of five they had been together dancing at parties etc, so to be dancing with someone other than him felt odd. Natsume's arms were strong and had a quite firm hold on her waist and hand, thinking of their hands Mikan looked at them and noticed how dainty her hands actually were. Ruka's hands were also quite delicate and slightly bigger than hers but Natsume's were huge compared to Ruka's, she couldn't help but see how nicely her hand fitted in Natsume's. She moved from their hands and as they were doing the next dance step she looked up at his features. His dark hair that had been set neatly compared to the first time she met him when his hair was wild and looked as though it could never be tamed, then her eyes travelled to his eyes those crimson eyes that could scare anyone but some reason she felt safe in fact she felt comforted in them, but if she were to look at them any longer she may just forget where she is and she may embarrass herself.

It didn't only feel weird for Mikan but it also felt weird for Natsume too as he had always danced with a girl called Sumari – who was at the food table not realising that her partner was dancing with another girl – who was quite clumsy, she always made a fool of herself dancing by treading on Natsume's feet every five minuets – he was actually surprised that he had any feet left and that they weren't stumps – but dancing with Mikan was a different kettle of fish. She was much slimmer than Sumari was – and Sumari wore corsets – and much more graceful, she knew exactly what she was doing with her feet and where to place them without having to look down to check, he also noticed how delicate she felt and that at any minuet she may snap if he held her too tight, he also noticed how her hands fitted in his perfectly as he took her hand to turn her around and then both sides bowed or curtsied – which ever was necessary for them – and when he stood up straight again he noticed her hazel eyes and how much they looked like chocolate with flecks of gold in her eyes making them look caramel.

He had fallen, he had only known her a year but they would keep in touch by letters and every letter she sent had a smell of vanilla to it and he kept all of them, but Natsume had fallen in love with Mikan. He can remember the first time he meat her she was so full of energy and joyous that it infected him. He remembered how they both walked round the gardens just her and him and he got to know her as she did him, he also remembered when her dad passed he was the one she wrote to not Ruka or Hotaru but him. So it was official Natsume has fallen for Mikan her hair, her eyes, her cheery nature, everything about her he liked and had fallen for her hook, line and sinker there was no getting out of this. He was brought out of his thoughts by laughter he looked at Mikan and wondered _'what she thinking?'_ And so he decided to confront her about it.

"Hey what's so funny?"He asked in hid deep husky voice

"Oh, I was just thinking how everyone would look with the girls in trousers and the boys in dresses, not a pretty sight" she said with a final bow and stood up as Natsume offered to walk her off the dance floor which she accepted

"Your imagination sure is wild huh" he answered in reply

"I get that from my father anyway I'm glad that you have loosened up a bit now hearing you speak formal earlier was quite funny, I tried hard not to giggle" she said as they walked arm in arm away from the dancers while Ruka and Hotaru stayed and danced.

"Well what can I do it is a formal party and _one _has to act as _one _is expected to actwhen at any type of party, garden or house" this made Mikan giggle and Natsume smirk, he then thought about telling her his feelings

"Mikan what time does Ruka want to meet you under the gazebo?" Mikan thought then remembered

"He wants me to meet him at one 'o clock why do you ask?" Natsume took a quick glance at the clock on the out side wall 'twelve forty five' good he still had fifteen minuets

"No reason follow me for a minuet would you?" with that he took Mikan's hand and pulled her - lightly not harsh – away from the crowd and round to some private gardens which Mikan had never seen before considering she had been visiting since she was five years old. Natsume then stopped in his tracks with his hand still clasped in Mikan's. Mikan was worried so asked

"Natsume are you okay? You're not ill are you?" she questioned. Noticing that he was worrying her he turned to face her, his eyes so sincere bored into her Hazel ones and for a while he lost his voice until he found it again

"Mikan, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while" he stopped he didn't know where to go from hear, the long pause dragged out even longer for at least five minuets now making it ten to one, Natsume didn't have long to tell her his feelings but he just stood there making Mikan question his silence

"Tell me what Natsume?" she enquired and just as Natsume was about to speak she held her hand up – her free one – and signalled a Shh motion. Natsume followed her order and Mikan released her hand from his and walked over to an archway in the hedge which led to another garden and there she could hear voices

"Stop, we can't and you know it" that voice sounded like Luna Kouizumi but the two pre adults still made their way to the opening then Mikan heard his voice

"Don't worrie about the consequences I will deal with that later" that voice sounded like her brother in law, Kaname. Interested Mikan and Natsume stood themselves up right and walked into view and there it was.

Kaname with his arms around Luna's waist and Luna with her arms around his neck. Kaname was leaning his head towards hers as she was leaning up to him that was when Mikan fake coughed making the two caught turn their heads in shock especially Kaname.

"M-Mikan" he stuttered as he let go of Luna and she let go of him both in shock from the sudden disruption and embarrassment. There in the arch way stood Mikan and Natsume - Natsume slightly to the side of Mikan – waiting for an explanation for what they just saw when Kaname started explaining "Mikan, it wasn't what you think…you see…Luna hear she…umm…twisted her…umm…ankle…yer…and…umm…I was…err…helping her…right Luna?" Luna just nodded as Mikan gave Kaname a disgusted look and replied

"Lame Kaname, such a lame excuse you for a husband and brother-in-law…" started Mikan and Luna was about to but in but Mikan stopped her "…and you are you not engaged already? Hmm maybe the rumours about the Kouizumi's are true, but you Kaname are lucky to have Misaki for your wife and I will not let this go for as long as you live and that is a vow" stated Mikan Kaname was now in shock and pleaded with Mikan

"Please Mikan don't tell Misaki I beg of you, please this wont happen again" but Mikan did not believe him and said

"I will not be the one to tell Misaki, but for your relationship to continue I suggest _you _tell her" and with that she walked off with Natsume behind while Luna was shocked about rumours going round about her family and Kaname was stuck what did he do, then they both looked at the outside clock three minuets till one, Kaname left before Luna and about thirty seconds after Luna walked away from that place and followed the crowd to the gazebo.

Mikan was walking with Natsume both on their way to the gazebo. Mikan felt worried, she didn't realise how many people had come to the party to witness this event between her and Ruka which she wasn't even supposed to know about. Natsume felt terrible he hadn't confessed how he felt because of all the distractions first there was the silence when he didn't know what to say or do then there was the incident just now with her brother in law. He suddenly felt someone on his arm and there was Sumari

"Natsume you left me, you shouldn't do that to a girl" winched Sumari that was another reason why he didn't like Sumari she was always wining and she never shut up. When Natsume turned to look at Mikan he had noticed that she had gone on ahead and she was walking with her sister.

Once Mikan saw Sumari cling onto Natsume's arm she decided to take her leave and walk with her sister. After a while everyone made it to the gazebo and Ruka was up under the gazebo while Natsume was at the front but over to the side with Sumari clinging onto him, the twins and their mother was next to them two, Misaki and Kaname were beside the twins arm in arm, Hotaru was next to them, Mikan was standing next to Hotaru with her mum beside her and Mr and Mrs Nogi were next to Yuka, while the rest of the party were behind them.

Ruka had never felt so nervous before but he had to do this so after a few minuets he plucked up his courage and spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this garden party on behalf of me and my family we hope you had a wonderful time, you should also know what I am going to do today but I need Miss Yukihara to come up hear" and with that he offered his hand down to Mikan which she took and got up on under the gazebo with him and a painter – hired by Mr Nogi – started painting the scene of Mikan and Ruka under the gazebo.

Once Mikan was up under the gazebo Ruka turned her around so she was facing him and he smiled a caring smile while she stayed normal. Ruka then got down on one knee and brought out a ring from his pocket while still holding Mikan's left hand and spoke "Mikan we have been together since the age of five and over that span of time I have grown fond of you, and over the years we have both certainly grown up and I would like to ask you would you be my wife?" Ruka said while looking up at Mikan while she stood there mouth ajar and eyes slightly wide.

When Ruka said those words Natsume felt heart broken, he could never express his feelings to Mikan now for she will be his and Natsume couldn't bare to hear her answer or see the look on her face and so he put his head down his neat hair now falling out and covering his eyes.

Although Mikan knew this was coming she didn't think it would be this hard to answer a simple question. She stood there for about five minuets and could hear lots of whispering coming from the crowd, she didn't know what to say or do, she soon found her voice and regained her composure a bit then said "I-I don't know…" Ruka's face fell, Natsume looked up eyes slightly wide at her response, and everyone else was confused, Mikan then finished her sentence "…I-I need to think about this for a while, excuse me" and with that she removed her hand from Ruka's and got down from where she was and ran out of the garden with Hotaru following behind.

"Mikan" Hotaru shouted when they were away from the commotion of the crowd, and Mikan turned around eyes wide and Hotaru continued "What was that about?" said the concerned friend as she placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder while Mikan calmed down a bit and explained

"Hotaru, I can't go through with this, this arranged marriage stuff, if I marry I want it to be because I love someone, I don't want to be like Misaki and have my life planned for me _I _want to run my own life no one else just me and _me _ alone" said Mikan as Hotaru nodded in agreement. It was silent until Hotaru broke it

"Would you like to think this through for a while, and I will go back and tell them" Mikan nodded then gave Hotaru a hug as she responded and then turned around and left for the crowd again little did they know that someone and something were listening to their conversation.

Natsume was hidden behind a bush listening intently to what Mikan was saying and he felt relieved maybe he still had a chance. Mikan stood there for a while and a quiet breeze washed over her and she let down her hair making the soft curls catch in the cool breeze and be pushed in the same direction as her dress, she hung her head down and thought and then she noticed something out the corner of her eye.


	4. The Rabbit

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation X**

Mikan noticed it was something red. She stared at it for a while before it moved off. _'Strange?' _thought Mikan and she started following the red thing which looked like fabric. She was so focused on the red piece of material that she didn't notice Natsume was blocking her way and she nearly bumped into him.

"Oh, Natsume I'm sorry I was just thinking and…ummmmm…" what could she say she couldn't just say she was following a bit of fabric he would think she was weird or would he? Natsume looked at the girl in front of him and let out a soft giggle and was about to speak when

"NATSUME WHERE DID YOU GO?" uh oh Sumari was on the hunt for him now he silently cursed. Mikan looked at him and before she knew it he had taken her hand and started running with Mikan in hot pursuit. As they were running Mikan couldn't help but look behind her to see if that thing she saw earlier was still there, unfortunately it wasn't.

All of a sudden she bumped into someone and fell. She looked at who was underneath her and had realised that Natsume had stopped running and she had ran straight into him knocking him over and she landed on top of him.

Natsume could no longer hear Sumari's voice and so stopped running, he went to turn around and as he did he saw Mikan still running but not looking in front of her causing her to fall into him making Natsume loose his balance and fall onto the grass. The position they were in was not a good one considering Mikan had just been proposed to.

The fall ended up with both pre adults looking at each other in the eye both bright red from embarrassment as Mikan had fallen on top of Natsume with her legs in between his and her hands on his chest, while Natsume's arms were around her waist holding her to him so she didn't get hurt. They both looked at each other with embarrassment plastered onto their faces.

Mikan got up as after a while and dusted herself down before helping Natsume up and then he too dusted himself down. After he had done that Mikan spoke

"Sorry I didn't realise that you had stopped running, it was entirely my fault" she said apologetically Natsume just shrugged in response before asking

"So what were you looking at then for you not to have realised I had stopped running?" he asked with curiosity edging closer to Mikan.

"Huh, oh well earlier I saw something in the bushes and I was just wondering weather or not it was my imagination so I turned around to have another look" she said as she stood their dusting her self down a little bit more and then sorting out her hair which she really wished she hadn't have taken down.

Natsume was still walking towards her watching her sort herself out. He never realised how beautiful she looked with her hair down, she looked good with her hair up and a few strands framing her face but with her hair completely down it was as if she had fallen from heaven. He got slowly closer still taking in her figure with curves in all the right places, her brown hair flowing like a waterfall down her back, her creamy, pale colour that suited her so well. All the while he was getting closer to her 'it's now or never' he mentally said, as soon as he was closer Mikan looked at him and suddenly felt rather small and nervous for she had no idea what was going to happen.

She saw how close he was and backed up a little but almost tripped. At seeing her stumble Natsume grabbed her round her waist and pulled her back up. Now she was once again standing he could see deep into her brown eyes…wait he could see into her brown eyes...he looked at Mikan and realised he was inches away from her face his lips quite near hers.

Mikan stood up and noticed how close she was to Natsume. Her hands were on his shoulders for support and she felt his hand round her waist, she also noticed how unusual his eyes were compared to Ruka's. The she felt something hot on her face and looked down at Natsume's lips it was then that she saw how close they really were. For some reason that she could not explain she liked the feel of his hand round her waist and the feel of his breath on her face, those strong shoulders that she was holding onto felt so nice. She looked up and saw Natsume staring at her intently, and she just gazed right back at him.

Natsume had no idea what to do now if any one saw them especially her brother in law then they would get the totally wrong idea of what was going on. All of a sudden he felt her move to set herself right, so he let go of her as her hands came down from his shoulders and they both stood there Mikan with her hands clasped behind her back and Natsume with his hands down by his side.

"Th-Thank You Natsume" stuttered Mikan as she pulled out a leaf from her locks. Natsume suddenly felt a bolt of courage wash over him after she had spoken.

"Mikan I need to tell you something" he started as Mikan turned to look at him with her wide irresistible brown eyes

"Please continue Natsume" said a nervous Mikan

"I...I…" why couldn't he say it, he can't remember it being this hard when he told Sumari he would be her partner for any party they went to, oh wait..He was _told _to do that by his mother when he was ten that wasn't of his own free will this was of his own free will

"You what Natsume?" questioned Mikan who was still standing with her hands clasped behind her back as she edged Natsume to continue. Natsume didn't know what he was doing but he let his body take over. He took one of his hands and cupped her cheek with it gently rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone causing a line of pink to stretch across from one cheek, across the bridge of her nose and continue onto the cheek that Natsume's hand was holding when he spoke

"I know Ruka has just proposed but I need to get this off my chest…" he looked at Mikan with a deep gaze locking her eyes onto his as he finished his sentence "…even though I have known you for just one year I know how I feel about you…" Mikan looked shocked at what she was hearing, her hands were now loosely at her side and Natsume edged his face closer to hers as he finished with "…I love you Mikan Sakura Yukihara" his voice was so quiet she nearly asked him to repeat his statement.

That was it. Natsume felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders and he was so close to her. He pulled his head back away from her ear and looked at her before placing his forehead against hers, his hand still on her cheek but he felt something small grasp his hand and he realised that Mikan had her hand on top of his that was cupping her cheek. He couldn't hold it any more her was so close to feeling her lips he almost pulled her into him and forgot that they were both quite rich and what ever he did, if anyone saw it, it would ruin both reputations of both his and her family's. He was brought back to reality again when Mikan started saying something

"Na-Natsume are you sure…" But she didn't finish her sentence for something red caught her eye. She moved away from Natsume still looking at the red ting that she saw. Natsume was confused he had just confessed and was waiting for her reply that she started but didn't finish but the look of curiosity on her face concerned Natsume. Eventually Mikan started walking forward and passed Natsume to where the red piece of fabric was and as she bent down for a closer look she caught the sight of a fluffy tail? She had just got close enough to it and then suddenly it ran off. Mikan looked startled but then stood up and followed it shouting "hey come back" and "Mr Rabbit wait" not even hearing Natsume call after her.

Natsume watched Mikan approach the thing that distracted her attention very carefully and he slowly followed her. He was so caught up watching her that he almost didn't notice that she had stood straight and had started chasing something. Feeling worried he ran after her shouting her name but she couldn't hear him, so he continued to follow her.

Meanwhile Mikan was still chasing the rabbit round the maze of hedges every so often she would catch a glimpse at the creature before it ran off again. She could vaguely hear foot steps behind her but she paid no heed to them and just followed the rabbit her long curled hair flowing behind her like a chocolate river, the bottom of her dress picked up and held in her hands as she ran round the maze after the rabbit. After a while she came to a field of flowers with a lone tree standing in the middle of the field. She gazed around at all the different types of flowers there were in this field and realised that a path had been cut through them. As she was looking around she slowly started walking along the grassy path her dress now back down to her ankles and her hair now in back in its place, she was about to take another step when a voiced caught her attention

"Mikan what are you doing and where are you going?" Mikan turned around to see a panting Natsume who had undone his tie and it was now loosely hanging round his neck, his once slicked hair now messy like it was when she first saw him, his shirt un-tucked from his trousers and all in all looking very untidy. She turned around and spoke

"I was following the white rabbit…" she plainly said as she turned back around with her back facing Natsume while she was scanning the field for that rabbit while she continued "…and this will sound weird but I think…" she said as she looked around and over by the tree she saw the rabbit looking at her holding up a watch and impatiently tapping it before it disappeared into a hole by the tree.

"You think what?" questioned Natsume to Mikan although she had started walking towards the tree with a look of curiosity carved on her face. Seeing he didn't get her attention he decided to follow her over there and just as he was about to ask the question again she finished off her sentence.

"…I think he was trying to tell me something, but I'm not quite sure" she said as she bent down to get a good look at the hole the rabbit went down. Being just as curious Natsume came up behind Mikan and looked down the hole over Mikan's shoulder. Unsatisfied with what she could see, she shifted her position over the hole with her hands either side of it holding her up so she didn't fall in. Unfortunately lady luck wasn't on her side today.

As Mikan lent over the hole to get a better look her hand slipped from the side of the hole causing Mikan to loose her balance and fall into the rabbit hole. Natsume wanting to help her grabbed her ankle as she was pulled in but unfortunately the force of gravity always worked against you and so down he fell into the rabbit whole behind Mikan.


	5. The Room of Doors

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

Deeper and deeper she fell into the darkness feeling around anxiously to grab onto something and luck seemed to be on her side. On her way down she felt something quite long and covered in soil, from the vague light from above it looked like a rope and therefore she concluded that it must be a tree root. She grabbed hold of it and wrapped her legs around it to hold herself onto it until she heard a voice. She looked up and saw crimson eyes wide with fright and the only person she knew with those coloured eyes was Natsume.

"Natsume take my hand" Mikan let go of the tree root with one hand and held it out to Natsume to take which he did but unfortunately she was not strong enough to keep both of them from falling and gravity got the better of her, as the hand that was holding onto the tree root slipped and once again she was falling this time with Natsume below her. Hands still grasped the two fell and eventually saw a light at the end **(A/N: CHEESEY TOO CHEESEY) **of this black pit of nothingness. Realising this Instinct kicked in and Natsume pulled Mikan close and held her securely as they both reached the end. Mikan followed his lead and gripped onto his shirt with her life.

Eventually they stopped falling and had a light impact onto something cold they both opened their eyes to see that they were on a tiled floor but when they looked around they realised that they were not on a floor but on the ceiling and once again they fell but not that far this time and they landed face down side by side. Mikan lifted her head up from the floor and looked around as did Natsume.

"How strange" whispered Mikan as she stood up. She got a better look around as she stood up and noticed a table and on the table was a small bottle. Natsume stood up and walked over to Mikan who was looking at the bottle on the table when he noticed a key and asked

"What do you think this is for?" Mikan snapped her head round to see what Natsume had in his hand and then looked around and she realised the room they were in had doors, lots and lots of doors big ones , Small ones, wide ones and skinny ones, how many doors did one room need?

"Maybe it fits one of these doors" she said as she took the key from his hand and tried one door then the next and so on but it didn't open any of them. She looked at Natsume who looked at her she then looked across the other side of the room down by Natsume's feet and noticed a curtain.

"Curioser and Curioser" **(A/N: Please tell me this is spelt right if not I will change it thank you) **she said as she walked over to Natsume quite low while looking at the fabric. Natsume watched the girl walk towards him at her low level, then he followed her eye line and he too saw the curtain. Once Mikan got there she knelt on the floor her dress splayed out around her and she pulled back the curtain to reveal a small door. Mikan took the key she had in her hand and inserted it into the lock and turned it.

A small click was heard, so Mikan took hold of the handle and turned it and the door opened letting in a huge gust of air as she squinted to see what was there and all she could see were twisted trees and dead plants and a path. It was like another world. Once she had had a look she shut the door and stood up that's when Natsume spoke

"So what did you see?" he questioned just as curious as she was

"It was like another world" she stated as she left the key in the door and made her way over to the table where Natsume was and she picked up the small bottle and looked at the clear liquid that was present in the bottle. "I wonder what this dose?" she said as she picked up the bottle and read the small label attached to it "Drink Me?" she read. Natsume looked at her face and could tell that she was about to try it and so went to stop her. She lifted her hand and brought the bottle to her lips and was about to take a sip when she felt another hand on her stopping her. She turned her head to see that Natsume had stopped her from taking a sip. He lowered her hand from her mouth and said

"I wouldn't drink it we don't know what will happen" he said as he removed his hand from hers

"But until one of us try's we will never know" and so once again she lifted the bottle to her lips and this time Natsume was too slow to stop her from taking a gulp. Down it went trickling down her throat like a tributary to a river; she put the bottle down and put the stopper in. She started feeling weird and was it her or was Natsume and the room she was in shrinking?

"Natsume why are you shrinking?" she questioned as Natsume just looked shocked and almost lost his voice until he found it again

"I-I'm not shrinking Mikan y-you have grown a hell OF A LOT" he shouted considering how tall she was. As she got taller her clothing got smaller and started to become tight causing her to how more flesh than Natsume would have liked to have seen and as well as being in a small room when you are the size of a giant it is a rather tight squeeze and considering her clothes had gotten shorter. Natsume couldn't look because it is not right to look a young lady when they are not full clothed although she was, she was still showing too much flesh due to her size that was when he noticed that a small chest had appeared on the table next to the bottle, he looked at it and read the little label on the foot of the chest "Eat Me?" he read confused as hell and when he opened it there were little soft sweets which all had the words _'Eat Me' _on. He called up to Mikan who was standing almost pinned to the wall and ceiling her arms supporting her top half while her legs tried to support her body

"MIKAN" she looked down and saw Natsume with a box

"What's in there?" she asked considering she couldn't see he shouted up to her what they were and handed her one. She reluctlently let go of the ceiling to take the sweet that Natsume was holding up to her, she didn't bother to read it she just put it in her mouth and chewed.

As soon as the sweet went in the room started getting Bigger and Natsume was becoming normal size again she was relived but not for long as she kept on shrinking when she was back at her normal height and unlike when she got taller her clothes shrank this time and got smaller along with her soon she was no bigger than a mouse.

"Hello? Natsume? Can you hear me?" shouted Mikan as loud as she could while Natsume bent down so he could see her

"Mikan is that you?"

"AGGGRRRR WATCH IT" screeched Mikan as Natsume put his hand down on the floor to support him while almost crushing Mikan. Mikan narrowly dodged his 'huge' hand and stood there with her hands on her hips impatiently. Natsume on the other hand was holding in a huge laugh, but unfortunately he couldn't hold it in any longer

"HAHAHAHAHAH Mikan you are so tiny HAHAHAHAHA" Now Natsume couldn't control his laughter when he felt a sudden jab on his hand

"OWWW THAT HURT" he yelled as he looked down at the tiny Mikan who was standing on the back of his hand with ankle boots (which had a slight heel) hands on her hips and her face was scowling when she said

"I don't care if it hurts just Shut up and listen" Mikan had now lost her nerve gone was the polite young lady who was present at the party now comes the real Mikan the one behind all the politeness. Natsume had never seen this side of Mikan before so this was a first and like a good young adult he shut up and listened. Mikan then took a seat on his hand.

"Now with me being this height I can fit through the open door..."she pointed to the door behind her and Natsume looked over as well then back to Mikan as she continued "...so if you want to come with me to get out of this place then eat one of those sweets and we can get out if not then feel free to stay hear" she said as she slid off his hand and stood up on the floor and turned to the door and placed a hand on the handle when

"Wait Mikan it's not safe we don't know the first thing about that place what if something bad happens?" said Natsume while Mikan turned back around and spoke

"Well if you want to come eat a sweet then follow me and like I said before if we never try then we will never know" Natsume sighed she was right again, with that Natsume stood up and opened the box and took out a sweet, and placed it in his mouth. Now Natsume wasn't one for sweet things but this didn't taste sweet instead it tasted savoury like chicken which confused him as sweets were generally sweet hence the name. Once he started chewing it he put the box down on the table then he started shrinking and before he knew it he was at the same level as Mikan was he walked over to her slightly dizzy from his shrinking and nearly fell over but luckily he regained his balance and instead he stumbled over to Mikan who was waiting by the door.

Once he reached her she turned around and opened the door only to be blown backwards by the wind. Luckily Natsume was behind her and caught her just before she was blown right back, Mikan clung onto Natsume so she wasn't blown over or blown back even further while Natsume tightened his grip around Mikan his head on top of hers as he tried to shield his eyes from the harsh winds while Mikan didn't bother to look and stayed in Natsume's hold because strangely she liked the feel of him and how warm he was. Once the wind had died down the two pre adults slowly looked around then realised how they were standing and jumped away from each other before they both slowly walked through the door entering into an un-known land.


	6. Wonderland

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

"Are you sure she is the right girl?" Mikan and Natsume stepped through the door to hear voices although it was almost a whisper but they felt as though the wind carried it to there ears

"I'm certain I have watched this girl since she was five years old and she ahs to be the one" There was another voice Mikan looked at Natsume who shrugged for he was just as confused as she was. They both walked down the slightly steep path and the voices got louder but this time two people were talking

"How can you be sure for about a year you followed the wrong girl." Said the two voices as Mikan and Natsume reached the bottom of the slope and turned the corner they were both shocked at what they saw. They turned a corner and saw a mouse, two stumpy little men and the white rabbit that Mikan was following. The two stood there with mouths open as the mouse turned around.

Once the mouse turned around she looked at the two humans with curiosity scanning Mikan first, she looked up from her feet right up to her face then looked at the boy next to Mikan

"Ear who's he?" the rest of the animals turned around and looked at what Mouse was pointing at and noticed Natsume standing beside Mikan while mouse was scanning him now from toe to head. When the mouse got to his face she noticed his eyes crimson red…wait…red… "Ear Mister, you there in the smart get up" Natsume looked down at the tiny mouse and pointed to himself stupidly "Yer you are you a spy?" now Natsume was confused as was Mikan, while the rabbit rolled his eyes and went up to the mouse

"Now, now mouse be nice to the people" said the rabbit as he hopped up to Mikan and Natsume "Now before I go any further I need to confirm something…" said the rabbit as he turned to look at Mikan and continued "…Is your name Mikan Sakura Yukihara?" asked the rabbit while looking at Mikan who had seemed to have forgotten how to speak until she heard her name and the question she was asked. Before she answered she straightened up and announced her self

"Yes my name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara why do you need to know?" she questioned to the rabbit who was so happy

"YIPEEEEE I FOUND HER, I FOUND HER…" but his celebration was cut short when he forgot about the boy next to her "…ummmmm excuse me my lad but we know Mikan hear but who are you?" Mouse just rolled her eyes and interrupted Natsume

"Oh come on Usagi, look at the eyes they are red…" she turned around and pulled her tiny sword out and threatened Natsume with it who didn't even flinch "…if he has red eyes he is obviously a spy for her the one we all hate" and with that the tiny Mouse jabbed his ankle which Natsume flinched at while the mouse kept going to jab him while Mikan just rolled her eyes determined to get some answers, so she bent down and picked up the little mouse by the collar of her jacket causing the mouse to fight back while Natsume shot Mikan a thankful look as she held up the mouse

"Ear you put me down right now I aint finished with him yet" squealed the mouse as she squirmed and wriggled around between Mikan's finger and thumb as she replied with

"I think you are finished with jabbing Natsume in the ankle…" she then turned to from the mouse and to the other creatures and continued "…now I want answers who are you guys and where are we?" she stated the mouse started laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AND USAGI SAID YOU WERE THE ONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mikan started to get infuriated and nearly flung the mouse into a tree but she counted to ten and then the rabbit spoke

"Mouse be quiet I shall explain everything my dear you are in…" but he was cut off by mouse

"If she was the real person we needed then she shouldn't need reminding" huffed mouse

"I said be quiet mouse or I will put you back in the tea pot…" at that mouse stopped squirming and fighting and gave in letting Usagi to finish "…as I was saying you are in Wonderland I am Usagi, that in between your finger and thumb is mouse and these two…" but unfortunately he couldn't finish again as he was interrupted by the two short stumpy men he was pointing too

"We are Koko and Kitsuneme pleased to meet you Miss Mikan" they said as they grabbed her free hand and shook it quite violently while singing in unison

_How do you do we shake hands, we shake hands, we shake hands_

_Well how do you do we shake hands, until you've fallen down _

By the end of the small song Mikan's arm was hurting so much she felt as though it would fall off Natsume just stood behind her and smirked. The twins then moved to Natsume and stared at him, before asking

"And whooooooo are you?" they both said then jabbed two fingers-a finger from each of them-into his stomach causing Natsume to hunch over a bit and hold his stomach before he stood up and introduced him self

"My name is Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume" he said as he stood up after being jabbed in the stomach as well as in the ankle from mouse earlier. The two boys then grabbed both of his hands and did the exact same thing to him as they did with Mikan

_How do you do we shake hands, we shake hands, we shake hands_

_Well how do you do we shake hands, until you've fallen down _

Natsume now knew how it felt for Mikan and he wished he hadn't have smirked at her when it happened because both his arms felt like they would fall off. He was thinking about the pain when he remembered what mouse had said earlier and decided to ask about it

"Oi Usagi right?" the rabbit looked at Natsume and said

"Yes my boy"

"What did mousey hear mean…" that nick name annoyed mouse

"Ere watch it mister" she said as she attempted to turn around and face him but didn't need to as he was now beside Mikan and glaring at the mouse before looking back at Usagi as he continued

"…when she said 'he's a spy'?" Usagi looked at him and Mikan with horror in his eyes before confessing everything

"She thought you were a spy because of you're eyes they are red are they not?" Natsume nodded so Usagi continued "Well red is the colour of _her_" Mikan and Natsume looked at each other then Mikan spoke

"And who is _her_?" she questioned and just as Usagi was about to reply they heard a horn quite close to them and everyone started to panic, Mikan let go of the mouse who was now climbing onto Usagi's back so she could get out of there as quickly as she could while Usagi shouted

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME" and so Usagi bounded off ahead with mouse on his back while the twins followed behind them two and Mikan and Natsume were bringing up the rear. Mikan took a quick glance back and noticed playing cards with spears and helmets and she noticed a huge jaguar type creature with huge teeth and blue eyes. Mikan gasped and continued running but she had been so distracted she had lost the others and so she ran into the grass.

GRRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLL was all she could hear and realised how close it was she turned to look and saw the huge jaguar thing raise its paw and then swipe it over the grass where Mikan was hiding. As Mikan tried to doge it one of his claws caught her and tore a huge gash in her arm. Mikan fell over due to the shock and clutched her arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She stood up soon after though and ran through the grass until she thought she was lost

"MIKAN" she could hear her name being called but very vaguely "MIKAN" there was her name again only this time it was clearer and the voice sounded familiar, she was still running through the grass and saw dark hair…wait…"NATSUME" screamed Mikan.

Natsume panicked when he got to the safe place with the others there was no Mikan, so he turned around and went out to look for her. He ran through the grass back the way he came and nearly ran into the group they were running away from before he darted over to the other side where the grass was longer and started calling out for Mikan "MIKAN" he was screaming as loud as he could so she could hear not getting a response he decided to call again "MIKAN" he continued running until he heard his name being screamed "NATSUME"

Natsume ran back to where he just was to see Mikan standing there with her blue dress and white pinafore over the top while she was clutching her right arm quite tightly but none the less they still ran to each other jumping over mounds and mole hills. They imedeantly ran to each other and as soon as he could Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and ran with Mikan following. As soon as they were away from the commotion, they relaxed.

Natsume then heard a rip and looked beside him to see that Mikan had torn the bottom half of her dress and was pressing it on her arm. Natsume looked around her to see what she was doing and noticed a lot of blood was coming from her arm. Natsume's eye's widened and one question only occupied his mind

"What happened?" Mikan looked at Natsume then looked back at her arm and explained

"While we were running I wanted to see what was following us so I turned to look while running and when I turned back I had lost everyone and so I hid in the grass then looked to se the thing and when I did it swiped its paw and cut the grass and in the process it caught my arm and did this" Mikan removed the rag from her arm and showed Natsume the wound. It was deep and oozing out blood and so she quickly applied the pressure back to it, that was when Natsume took hold of her hand which had the rag in it and took it from her and held it over the wound, and then he spoke to Mikan

"You need another bit of rag to tie around it" Mikan tore another bit of her dress off (from the bottom) and handed him the clean bit. Natsume slowly remover the bloody rag and gently tied the clean piece around it. Being this close to Natsume made Mikan's heart skip a beat or two and a warm fuzzy feeling came over her she felt her self heat up. When Natsume had finished he looked up at Mikan and stayed there just gazing into her eyes, as she did the same.

They stayed like that for a while when Mikan whispered a "Thank you" and looked down that was until she felt fingers tracing her jaw line then moving under to her chin and her head was lifted up so she met his gaze as he replied in a whisper too "No problem" after he said that a light wind blew over them causing Mikan's hair to sway gently and causing the bloody rag to fly off somewhere but the two pre adults didn't care.

They stayed like that for a while with Natsume holding Mikan's chin between his finger and thumb causing her to look into his eyes while he too looking at her. When he touched her skin Natsume felt shivers down his spine and all he could feel was her smooth skin between his thumb and index finger, being this close again for a second time today he felt warm and happy inside, he looked over her face taking in her brown eyes, her small nose and her pink lips, god how he wanted to taste them right now. Unconsciously he started moving closer towards Mikan's face and Mikan strangely did the same they both slightly turned their heads and closed their eyes and were about to close the gap between their lips when

"A, E, I, O, U…..U, O, I, E, A" there was a noise coming from over in the distance catching both of their attention they both looked in the direction the noise came from Mikan stood up as did Natsume and they both made their way over to the voice.


	7. The Queen of Hearts

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

"WHO STOLE MY TART?" came a shrill voice from the far end of wonderland

"Mam I think you should calm down since your blood pressure…" but before the butler could finish his sentence the queen butted in

"I don't care about my blood pressure all I care about is WHO STOLE MY TART?" she screamed in the butler's ears. The queen wore a long puff out dress with long black sleeves which were puffy at the top, the dress came down to her ankles and the top of her dress was square cut, she had a huge white collar round the back of her head, her hair was a huge perm and on top of her hair lay a small gold crown, the dress was red with black bits of material folded under from the corset part of the dress and th e bottom half was split and between the split two pieces was a white bit of material with red heart.

She had a white foundation base, bright blue eye shadow, huge false eye lashes, her lips were like a shrivelled prune with red lipstick on in the shape of a heart making them look even smaller and even more prune like, her forehead was really big actually anyone normal would have called her head abnormally big, due to her abnormally large head the rest of her court also had abnormally large features such as huge noses and ears etc. At this moment the queen was walking down the hall way where all her guards were lined up. She slowly walked by them one by one eyeing them carefully while creasing her eyebrows and once she got to one end of her guards she turned around and went back the other way before stopping at the first guard again and shoving a sceptre in his face

"Was it you?" she said in a stern tone as the water vole looked at her with a plain expression on his face and replied with

"No mam" with that answer she walked down the line before stopping in front of the badger guard and doing the exact same thing to him as she did with the vole and she got the same answer she made her way through all her guards the rat, the fog and finally the toad as she got to him she bent down in front of the toad to get a better look at his facial expression and then whispered to him

"Did you steel my tart?" she said with an intense look on her face while the toad gulped and replied shakily

"N-no mam" the queen could tell from his behaviour he was hiding something so she moved in closer to the toad and inspected his face and there at the corner of his mouth was something red. The queen took one of her fingers and wiped off the red substance from his face and tasted it then whispered to him

"This is jam sweetie" all the other guards turned and looked at him with shock as the toad broke down

"I'M SO SORRY MAM BUT…" as he was talking the queen called over the cards and they dragged him away while he was yelling for her forgiveness while she shouted

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD" and after a few minuets of silence in remembrance for their lost comrade the guards got back to their work while the queen walked off to the throne room followed by the butler

"By the way mam Jack the knave of hearts has brought back some prisoners and they may have some news"

"Ah good my dearest Jack never fails me, get him into the throne room immediately" ordered the queen

"Yes mam" and with that the butler waddled off **(A/N: I forgot to mention that the butler is a duck)** to find the knave of hearts while the queen made her way to the throne room, one she was at the doors two more human guards opened the doors and she walked up to her throne and turned and sat waiting for her trusted knave, a few minuets of her arrival at the throne room the butler waddled in with the knave behind and introduced him

"You're majesty Jack the knave of hearts" said the duck as he bowed and backed out of the room while the knave of hearts made his way up to the queen and stopped just shy of the steps and knelt down on one knee and bowed his head before raising it and explaining to the queen about his prisoners

"My queen I searched the forest like you said and came back with three prisoners" he said still bowed down, his jet black hair falling in front of his face then flipping back when he lifted his head revealing deep dark purple eyes.

"Marvellous bring them in at once Jack" the queen demanded

"Of course your majesty…" the knave of hearts stood up and turned to the door and bellowed "…BRING IN THE PRISONERS" once this was said six guards came in carrying three prisoners (two to each prisoner) they brought in two round, plump boys and a white rabbit.

"And prey tell who you have brought to me young knave" demanded the queen

"We have Kitsuneme and Koko the twins…"

"Did you're mother ever teach you manners?" stated Koko

"Because everyone knows when you first meet you shake hands" continued Kitsuneme who looked at his twin and they both started singing

_How do you do we…_

"QUIET" bellowed the queen which made the twins flinch slightly while the rabbit just shook with fear "And who is the rabbit?" asked the queen with her nose high in the air

"…and this is Usagi the white rabbit your majesty" said the knave finally finishing his sentence

"The Usagi? The same Usagi who went to the other world to find _her_?" questioned the queen

"Yes your majesty, we thought if we caught him he may know about _her_" replied the nave. The queen stood up and Usagi gulped a loud gulp as she approached him. Once she reached the rabbit she towered over the top of him, Usagi looked up in fear only to look down again until the queen took hold of her sceptre and tilted his head up to look at her, now Usagi was scared.

"Tell me Usagi, is she here?" spoke the queen in a bitter tone; Usagi laughed a nervous laugh and replied

"Ha, ha who is she? I don't know her, do you two know..." but before he could finish off his sentence the queen butted in angrily making Usagi flinch

"DON'T PLAY THE FOOL WITH ME USAGI; now tell me is the one named Mikan Sakura Yukihara here in wonderland?" Usagi was now stumped he didn't want to admit it but he had no choice. "WELL?" demanded the queen now getting angry.

"W-we…There is a girl in wonderland with that name…"

"I knew it I could sense her presence, GUARDS…"

"…But she came with another." Shouted Usagi to the queen before she could call the rest of the guards. This caught the queen's attention as well as the knaves; the queen turned back around to face the rabbit

"Another human in Wonderland?" questioned the queen

"Ye…Yes mam, b-but it wasn't another girl, in fact it was a boy" the queen was startled by the news that two humans from another world came hear together, curious she wanted to know the name of the boy

"And tell what is his name this _other _person?" questioned the queen to Usagi; Usagi was about to say his name when the twins butted in.

"Don't tell her Usagi" they both screamed

"QUIET YOU TWO" shouted the knave who then turned his attention back to the queen and the rabbit. Usagi thought for a while

"Umm his name was…it was…umm…it began with an N…Na…Namee…no that wasn't it…umm…Nasume…no, no, no…hold on a minuet…Na-Natsume…THAT'S IT…his name was Natsume Hyuuga"

"Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihara!" stated the queen as she turned and walked to the window letting the room grow quiet till only the sound of her heeled boots were making a sound , that was when Jack spoke up

"Umm…your majesty what would you like to do with the prisoners?" the queen took a quick glance at the three prisoners then she looked back out the window as she replied with

"The two boys shall be my jesters, and the rabbit will be my personal slave, now take them to the dungeons" she coldly replied and with that the guards left the room with the prisoners leaving the queen and the knave alone. The queen was still looking out at a bleak and dark wonderland when the knave asked her something

"You look deep in thought my queen prey tell?" he asked as the queen replied with

"The last time she was here she was on her own, so why has she brought along another? But no matter, knave send out your search party and hunt the whole of wonderland, take the jagernought out with you as well as the blood hound and find them and once you do bring them straight to me" stated the queen as the knave bowed and made his way out of the room

"Mikan and I have some unfinished business and that boy Natsume Hyuuga I would like to see him" she said as the knave left the room and she smirked to herself as did the knave as he left the room while she stared out the window and finished with "Just you wait dear sister, once I have your champion my Kilgharrah will burn the whole of wonderland and make you all cower in fear then you shall pay your respects to me"

**Sorry this chapter took so long but as I was writing it I came down with a cold and couldn't write it because I couldn't think, also I had a lot of collage work to catch up on (and still have). There is no Mikan and Natsume in this chapter because; people need to know about the other half of the story and not just about the lead characters. Once again sorry this is updated late but it couldn't be helped but now half term is hear and so I may be able to upload more chapters.**

**101 Dalmation x**


	8. Alcatel

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

Mikan and Natsume as silently as they could made their way over to the noise "A-O-U-I-E" came the voice again, and so the two continued walking carefully in the direction of the voice and when they were closer Mikan parted the grass to see a caterpillar sitting on a mushroom smoking a pipe?

Feeling slightly more confident she walked forward with Natsume close behind a little bit more nervous than Mikan, but didn't let it show. The caterpillar continued his ritual of smoking his pipe before blowing out the intoxicating fumes of carbon and oxygen into the atmosphere but making the smoke he blew out like letters in the shapes of vows and continents. Mikan and Natsume needed help on getting out of wonderland to get back to their own world and so Mikan decided to interrupt the caterpillar's ritual

"Umm excuse me sir" she shouted up to the caterpillar which did catch his attention as he glanced down at the two small creatures below him. Mikan looked up and waved up to him while he asked in a stern voice

"May I help U?" he said the you through his smoke and blew it down to the two creatures below him causing it to hit Natsume in the face and make him cough and splutter, as Mikan helped him recover. Once he had recovered Mikan answered the caterpillar

"Well you see sir me and my friend hear fell down this rabbit hole and ended up hear and now we can't get back to our own world and I was wondering if you could help us ummm…"

"Alcatel" he replied in a monotone voice as he added on the end "Now you know my name, who R U?" he asked once again making the U and R into letters and blowing them into their faces making both Mikan and Natsume hunch over and cough and splutter, before Mikan stood strait and answered his question

"Alcatel? Well that's…" but before she could finish Alcatel had cut in with

"That is my name stupid girl, now who R U?" he once again elongated the U and R and as Mikan was about to reply Natsume got in before her

"Oi Alcatel, do you not know that it is rude to cut into other people's sentences?" he snapped at Alcatel while Mikan calmed him down by holding onto his arm in a gesture that was to stop him climbing the mushroom and give the caterpillar a piece of his mind while Alcatel spoke again this time with slight sarcasm in his tone

"Oh I am terribly sorry…" this made Natsume tense but then he felt how hard Mikan was holing onto his arm and cooled down slightly, while Mikan looked up to the caterpillar having now lost her patience with him and spoke

"You know Alcatel if you were to come down hear and speak to us face to face then you may be able to hear us better and it is also polite" she stated feeling rather proud of herself but she made Alcatel quite angry and he showed it by having a stern tone in his voice

"…I am quite aware of Manners and so far I seem to be the only one who has shown any, and I still don't know who U R and Y U want my help!" once again elongating the U's, R and Y making Mikan almost snap but then she cooled down and answered

"My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara and this here is Natsume Hyuuga, and we would like to get out of this place to get home but being this small is not helping" she stated as she let go of Natsume's arm and brought her arms down by her side while Natsume kept his arms by his side. Alcatel looked at the two in disgust when he replied with

"The Mikan Sakura Yukihara?" Mikan questioned him

"What do you mean _The _Mikan Sakura Yukihara?"

"Well the _real _Mikan Sakura Yukihara would know how to make her self bigger by eating the other side of this mushroom but of course you have just proved to me that you don't know that there for who R U?" now Mikan and Natsume were confused but taking into account what he had just said about eating the other side of the mushroom Mikan decided to walk round the back of the mushroom and take a bit out big enough for her and Natsume she then went back round the other side and gave Natsume a piece before taking a bite herself only a small bite mind you since she remembered what the drink did when she drank too much of it back in the room full of doors, Natsume also took a small bite.

Once they took a small bite they both started feeling funny, their limbs were longer, their clothes fitting them better and everything around them was getting smaller eventually they stopped growing and were back to normal height. Now at normal height they could see better and were about to leave when Alcatel said something

"If you ask me I would have said staying small would have been better than getting bigger" Mikan looked down at him and was about to speak when Natsume cut in

"Thank you for the advice but we need to get going" and with that he grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her away from the caterpillar. The caterpillar watched them leave and sighed

"Please remember dear child we need you more than ever and maybe that young boy could help U discover your true self as well as your true feelings"

A little further away from the caterpillar was Mikan and Natsume, Natsume still holding Mikan's hand and Mikan not bothering about the way their hands were linked, for what Alcatel had said really bothered her _'The real Mikan Sakura Yukihara would know how to make herself bigger by eating the other side of the mushroom, but of course you have just proved to me that you don't know now who R U?' _that sentence had been going around in her head for ages. Natsume noticed how quiet she was and stopped to face her but Mikan was in such deep thought she walked straight into Natsume's chest

"Ugg, huh, oh sorry Natsume" she spoke quietly before going back into thinking mode again that was when Natsume lifted her head and spoke

"What's wrong? Ever since we left that caterpillar you have been quiet, why?" Mikan looked into his crimson eyes they were full of worry while hers were probably full of curiosity, she decided to tell him.

"I have been thinking about what Alcatel said, who am I?" she said as she removed her head from his finger and thumb that was making her look up at him as well as letting go of his hand, they were quite deep into the woods and Mikan walked over to a tree and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees while she rested her chin on them while looking ahead of her. Natsume stood for a while and watched her before moving over beside her with one knee propped up and his other leg extended out that if any one were to pass they would trip over it.

Being at such a close proximity again Natsume wanted to comfort her but was afraid that she would move if he put his arm around her or even if he put his jacket around her for it was quite cold, instead he decided to put his arm around her. Slowly he lifted his arm up and placed it around her shoulder Mikan didn't move she just stayed the way she was when she sat down she almost looked like a doll. Natsume draped his arm over her shoulder bringing her closer to him and Mikan let him as her head lolled onto his shoulder so she was leaning against him, enveloped in a comfortable silence, then Natsume spoiled it

"I know who you are…" he started causing Mikan to have a confused look in her eyes as she looked up at Natsume and he looked down at her as he continued "…you are Mikan Sakura Yukihara the daughter of as people call him 'the dreamer' Izumi Yukihara and the loyal house wife Yuka Yukihara and almost fiancé of Nogi Ruka, son of Izumi's closest working partner" Mikan had forgotten all about the proposal, she now wondered how long had they all been waiting for her or was time still there while it moved in this new world? She just didn't know, she also sensed slight pain in Natsume's voice as he said that last bit. Now she was thinking about the proposal she remembered what Natsume had said to her after she had gone away to think and a small line of pink spread across her cheek, she rested her head back on Natsume's shoulder as he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly.

"Hey Natsume…" he looked down at her while she kept herself facing forward "…did you really mean what you said back in the garden at the party?" she looked up at him while he locked his gaze with hers, it was then that she noticed that his hand was draped over her shoulder she must have been in such deep thought that she didn't feel his arm move around her shoulders but like when she tripped she felt comfortable and safe unlike with Ruka, she felt uncomfortable and unprotected, but now she felt safe and she liked the feel of Natsume, she looked into his eyes when he suddenly spoke after a few minuets

"I would never lie about my feelings Mikan…" he said so sincerely before looking away and continuing "…but you will probably accept Ruka's proposal and soon be out of my grasp" he said this and it caused his heart so much pain it was as though someone had stabbed him a thousand times over and over again. Mikan's eyes widened she thought he was just saying that but she could tell he meant it, Mikan then decided to tell him

"You know you have me all wrong…" he looked at her confused as she sat up straighter and smoothed out the bottom of her dress that was splayed out around her and dusting it off as she continued "…This has been arranged since I was five years old, but I don't want to have my life planned out like Misaki, I want to marry because I love that person not because my marriage was arranged and I have to do this, that and the other, I want to lead my own life" she said looking Natsume dead in the eye as he did her but once again she went back into thinking mode. "But I don't know who my feelings are for, or weather or not that _is _the life I want, Its just like Alcatel said who am I?" now Natsume understood why she doubted her self and why Alcatel's question had been bugging her all this time, after their little conversation they were once again enveloped into a comfortable silence with Natsume's arm around Mikan and Mikan leaning on his shoulder, both nearly falling asleep until they heard a noise.

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe'_


	9. Cheshire Cat

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

"You know you have me all wrong…" he looked at her confused as she sat up straighter and smoothed out the bottom of her dress that was splayed out around her and dusting it off as she continued "…This has been arranged since I was five years old, but I don't want to have my life planned out like Misaki, I want to marry because I love that person not because my marriage was arranged and I have to do this, that and the other, I want to lead my own life" she said looking Natsume dead in the eye as he did her but once again she went back into thinking mode. "But I don't know who my feelings are for, or weather or not that _is _the life I want, Its just like Alcatel said who am I?" now Natsume understood why she doubted her self and why Alcatel's question had been bugging her all this time, after their little conversation they were once again enveloped into a comfortable silence with Natsume's arm around Mikan and Mikan leaning on his shoulder, both nearly falling asleep until they heard a noise.

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe'_

"Hey Natsume did you hear that?" questioned Mikan as she was looking around

"Yer I did, but the last I knew it was just us?" he replied as his hand moved from her shoulder as Mikan stood up and he followed her lead and were both looking for who made the noise when they heard it again

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe'_

"There it is again" commented Mikan as she made her way over to the noise, while Natsume almost didn't notice that she had started moving off again and quickly caught up with her. Soon the voice was around them but there was no one there until Mikan saw two green glowing eyes in the tree, and they scared her quite a bit so much so she called for Natsume but not once taking her eyes of the two glowing ones which looked like cats eyes.

"N-Natsume!" she said in a state of panic as Natsume made his way over to her swiftly to comfort her

"What's wrong?" Mikan just stood there pointing to the tree and Natsume followed her finger to where she was pointing and he also noticed the two glowing eyes but he also noticed a mouth which was singing

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe'_

Eventually some whiskers appeared along with cat ears and a cat face, a tail and the body finally Mikan and Natsume could clearly see it was a cat, this shocked Mikan and Natsume as a cat had slowly appeared in front of them and he was now speaking

"Ahh I see I have guests, please do not fear me" purred the cat making Mikan jump back a little into Natsume and hit her bad arm against his chest causing her to wince from the pain, the cat took notice of this "Oh dear it seems as though one of my guests is injured hear let me take a look" the cat jumped down from the branch and was now hovering in front of Mikan.

Mikan froze as Natsume stayed close to her just encase anything were to happen. The cat undid the rag that was tied around her injured arm and inspected it, he then floated off, grabbed a leaf and floated back to Mikan where he placed the leaf over the wound and wrapped it up again in the bandage, once he had almost finished wrapping up Mikan's arm he started a conversation

"So as you are my guests I would like to know your names" said the cat as he wrapped up Mikan's arm as she watched and replied

"Well this is Natsume Hyuuga and I am Mikan Sakura Yukihara" the cat had finished by now then looked up with a glimmer of hope evident in his eye as he replied

"The Mikan Sakura Yukihara?" he questioned just like Alcatel had making Mikan feeling depressed again as she replied with

"Well there has been some debate about that" she replied as she looked down, while Natsume placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and the cat answered her with

"Oh don't feel so glum, the answer is simple" he said Mikan looked up at him confused as she asked

"What do you mean? What was the question to the answer?" she asked but the cat sniggered and said

"Oh my dear child there was no question but the answer to you statement is a simple one…" Mikan looked at him with curiosity as did Natsume as the cat continued "…don't get involved in politics" Mikan and Natsume stood there befuddled while the cat laughed his tail off before he realised something "Oh my, I know your names but alas you do not know mine" he purred as he hovered around Mikan and the end of his tail catching her neck making her flinch and giggle at the touch when he went round Natsume causing him to do the same flinch slightly and snigger as the cat moved back on front of them and grandly stated his name "Cheshire is my name and being a cat…" he said as he flipped onto a lower branch and finished off his sentence "…is my game, now I take it you are lost correct?"

"Yes" stated Natsume as Mikan was too amazed to speak and so Natsume continued "We need to get back to our world s we are attendants at a party and have been gone a long time" Cheshire giggled and replied with

"My dear boy in your world time has stopped, while you are hear time will stay frozen so what ever they were doing at the time you fell down the rabbit hole they will still be like that now" well that assured Natsume and Mikan a bit then Mikan found her voice again

"Umm Cheshire could you tell us or show us the way out please if it is no hassle obviously" Cheshire looked at her and the started floating around Mikan again before resting himself around her neck as he said

"I can show you the way but I must worn you of one thing" Mikan quizzed the cat curiously and asked

"What must you warn us of Cheshire?"she asked as Cheshire thought about it.

"Hmmm…ah yes…we will be stopping off at the mad hatter's tea party" Mikan looked at Natsume who looked back at her until they both turned to Cheshire who was settling nicely around Mikan's neck when both Mikan and Natsume said

"But we don't go among mad people" this made Cheshire raise his head and Grin a huge Cheshire Cat grin before saying

"Oh you can't help that, for you see, mostly everyone is mad hear, I mean I'm mad you two are mad…" but before he could continue Mikan cut him off

"Actually I believe that I am not mad and that…" but she was cut off by Cheshire

"Then why are you here in Wonderland if you are not mad?" Mikan didn't want to explain the story again and neither did Natsume so in the end Mikan decided to end the conversation

"Oh never mind that, lets just go to this Mad Hatter's Tea Party and see if he can help us find our way home" and with that she walked off with Natsume behind her all the way while Cheshire stayed wrapped around her neck.


	10. Care for Tea?

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

They walked for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only about ten minutes, after those ten minuets they started hearing laughing and talking and through the trees they could see a long table all set out with tea pots, tea cups, cake stands and a range of other things one would expect to see at a tea party, but what was weird was the guests.

There was a Dodo, the mouse from earlier, a hare and an orange haired man at the top of the table wearing a battered hat. Cheshire lifted his head and smiled his Cheshire cat smile and floated from Mikan's neck and over to the table where he was greeted by the Dodo

"Cheshire how wonderful to see you again my old friend" said the Dodo in his oh so grand voice

"Likewise Dodo, how have you been Hare, Mouse?" replied Cheshire still grinning

"I've been mad as a box of jelly…spoon" answered Hare as he picked up a shiny spoon and gazed into it while pouring tea with his other hand and making the tea in the cup overflow like a waterfall with one eye twitching

"The usual I see then and how about you Mouse?" continued Cheshire after talking to hare his smile never fading

"I was just tellin em me story from this mornin" she answered

"Oh then do please continue" said Cheshire with a huge smile plastered on his face

"Any way, so we were running from the jagernought right, then suddenly that stupid raven haired boy ran back after that Mikan…" Mikan looked at Natsume as he turned his head which he was sure had a huge pink line across his face from embarrassment, while Mikan couldn't stop looking at him with shock before she collected her self and realised that Mouse was talking about them and they were right there, Cheshire had forgotten to introduce them, so Mikan took it upon herself to introduce them. To get their attention Mikan fake coughed and they all faced her including Natsume then Cheshire remembered

"Oh I am terribly sorry, everyone I found these two in the forest and lead them here" Cheshire explained before getting back to his tea with that silly smile still plastered on his face, while Mikan stood tall as well as Natsume

"Well if it isn't the _wrong_ Mikan Sakura Yukihara and that stupid raven haired boy" stated the Mouse in a bitter tone while Natsume glared at the white little Mouse and Mouse glared right back at him. So far all the other guests had been talking and laughing all but one and that was the orange haired man at the top of the table, but at the name Mikan he looked up and spoke

"Little Mikan?" he leaned forward to investigate the two at the far end before standing up on his chair and then stepping on all the tables while saying "Oh Mikan you don't know how long we have all waited for your return, and now your back well, everything can be put right again…" he stopped as he hopped off the end of the table and walked over to Mikan and her friend and asked with curiosity "…uhh who is your friend my dear?" Mikan looked at him then at Natsume and introduced him

"This is Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga, and you are?" she asked as politely as she could which dampened hatters spirits slightly as he answered with

"Oh you truly don't remember a thing do you? Oh well never mind come you two you must stay for tea, and I am the Hatter, and just like the rest of us I too am mad" he said as he pulled Mikan and Natsume by their wrists and across the tables and made them sit either side, hare then suddenly came back to wonderland and realised that Mikan was back and said

"Mikan…" she turned her head to Hare and he came right up in her face and he snarled "…your late for tea" before he burst into a fit of laughter, while Hatter was pouring Mikan and Natsume some tea and Mouse got impatient and carried on her story

"As I was sayin, that stupid boy went back to look for her over there and of course we had to follow him so he didn get lost, that was when we lost him and got caught by the party, Usagi and the twins got caught and as the jagernought went in to get me I brought out my sword and jabbed it right into his eye and pulled it out of the socket and ere it is" she said while holding up an eye in a small net making Cheshire, the Dodo, the Hare and the Hatter gasp in amazement while Mikan looked like she was about to puke as did Natsume. Mouse was parading it around while the others were looking at it then hatter turned to Mikan

"Oh Mikan I have a riddle for you…" Mikan looked at the Hatter as did Natsume as Hatter continued "…why is a raven like a writing desk?" Mikan looked befuddled as did Natsume they both held a blank look on their faces as hatter finished "you don't have to answer now but I would like an answer before you leave okay that goes for you to Natsume" the said two nodded and took a sip of their tea's, while the Dodo remembered something

"Oh my goodness" everyone looked at the Dodo and it was Natsume to ask

"What's the matter?" the Dodo looked between Natsume and Mikan and then said

"The queen has sent out a party to look for you two." Over in the distance they could hear trumpets and a fan fair sure signs of it being the queen's party looking for Mikan and Natsume

"Oh dear then we must hide you two then mustn't we, here drink this both of you in one go now not sips" Mikan and Natsume nodded then looked at each other, raised their glasses and in one shot their drinks were gone. And before they knew it they were shrinking again only this time their clothes didn't fit them.

"Oh Umm I think I may have to create you two some clothes" said the Hatter as Mikan and Natsume hid within the fabric of their clothing while Hatter took some of Natsume's clothes and created a shirt and pair of trousers before he took some of Mikan's fabric and created a small blue dress with a square neck and long sleeves and was quite medieval looking. As soon as they were both changed the hatter lowered his hands down to them and they climbed on. Once they were on each of his hands they sat down before he asked Natsume to go onto the same hand as Mikan was on.

Natsume stood up and leapt across and fell short, he was about to fall on the table but Mikan grabbed hold of his hand and Natsume held on with all his might as Mikan pulled him up onto hatters hand as soon as he was up she fell over flat on her bum while pulling Natsume down with her, him straddling her legs while she was sitting up faces quite close to each other. Mikan then had to get him off of her by gently pushing him off to the side which he did while hatter looked for somewhere to hide them and the Dodo and Cheshire disappeared to who knows where, while Mouse and Hare tried to make the tea party look like those three were the only three there.

Hatter hunted for a place then Mikan thought of something and ran up the hatters arm while calling

"Mr Hatter sir" the Hatter looked down at the small Mikan who was balancing on his elbow as she started to explain "You could hide us inside a tea pot" the Hatter stopped running around and Mikan carefully made her way back down his arm and with a little help from Natsume jumped onto the palm of his hand then hatter spoke

"I know I will hide you in a tea pot" and with that the Hatter lifted the lid off a tea pot "Now slide down the palm of my hand and into the tea pot" Natsume and Mikan didn't have to be told twice they looked at each other as Natsume said

"After you" Mikan with out hesitation lifted up her dress, sat down on the edge of Hatters hand and slid off into the tea pot and was soon followed by Natsume both had landed on their feet and with them having no shoes now the bottom of the tea pot was extreamly cold making Mikan almost shriek when Natsume put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound that came out. They had just got used to the cold flooring when Hatter peered in and said "Very sorry guys but I am afraid you will have a lot of fabric in there with you" and at that Hatter started to pile in the left over fabric of Mikan's dress as it tumbled in after them creating soft folds like when the waves crash against the beach on a calm day. The fabric just kept piling in as it did Natsume spoke

"God do you need much more fabric for one dress" this made Mikan turn to him and snarled

"Well would rather me turn up to my engagement party in my undergarments? I don't think so" she stated as Natsume turned pink at the thought of Mikan turning up to a party in just her undergarments. After Hatter had put the fabric from Mikan's dress he started on Natsume's suit as the trousers went in the his shirt then the bow tie and then the blazer. Mikan just looked at him and said

"And you had the cheek to comment about the amount of fabric my dress was made of" he just glared at her and as he was about to retaliate the Hatter spoke "Now, Now you two, you have to be quiet okay, huh, oh hear they come now SHHHHH" he said as he placed a finger to his mouth and Mikan and Natsume shut up then hatter put the lid on making the tea pot dark with only the light coming through from the spout. Mikan decided to sit on the mountain of fabric as she figured they may be in their for a while and Natsume followed her lead, they both sat there in silence.

Out side of the tea pot, Hatter hand got the tea pot they were in and placed it on his lap, as the Knave of hearts came in and disrupted the tea party as the cards surrounded the tables, the one eyed jagernought stood behind the Knave who was at the opposite end from where the Hatter was and the beagle that was sent with them started sniffing around for any trace of Mikan and Natsume, as the Knave pulled out a scroll and started reading.

"By orders from the queen of hearts I Jack, the Knave of hearts, have been ordered to search the whole of wonderland for the two people known as Hyuuga, Natsume and Yukihara, Mikan Sakura, have you three…Uhhh…weirdoes seen them, spoken to them or had any contact with them at all this day?" asked the Knave as he stared directly at the Hatter and the Hatter, the Hare and Mouse laughed as the Knave said "What's so funny?" then the Hatter spoke

"Oh nothing my boy, it's just that speaking of the queen we have a little song for her, ready one, two, three…" and the Hatter, the Hare and the Mouse started to sing

"Twinkle, Twinkle little bat, how I wonder what your at, up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky…DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN" once they were done with the song all three burst into fits of laughter as the beagle made his way under the table and up to the Hatters lap where he smelt human.

Inside the tea pot Mikan was sniggering at the song created by the tree above and Natsume too couldn't help but giggle, but not for long as they started hearing sniffing and both shut up and huddled together thinking they would be safer and prayed that Hatter would help them out of this mess.

Back out side of the tea pot the beagle started growling making the Knave look at the Hatter with suspicion as the Hare and Mouse looked on with worrie, but the Hatter just growled right back at the dog making the dog back off and head in a different direction, confusing the Knave, the Hatter, Hare and Mouse let out a huge sigh they didn't even know they had been holding the Knave looked at the cards and they all looked at each other. While they were looking at each other confusingly the Hatter opened the lid of the tea pot and took off his hat.

Mikan and Natsume let out a sigh of relief as the beagle went off but none the less stayed close together, when all of a sudden the tea pot flooded with light and when they looked up they saw Hatter and he was signalling them th the spout where he had placed his hat Mikan and Natsume took the hint then made their way over to the spout with Natsume leading and then Mikan following behind. Natsume stepped onto the hat then turned around to help Mikan out of the spout and got her onto the hat, once they were both on the hat Hatter put the hat on his head and put the lid back on the tea pot while Natsume and Mikan hid round the back. All the time the Knave had been eyeing the Hatter at what he was doing and unfortunately he caught a glimpse of brown hair and imedeantly he knew that was Mikan.

"SEASE THEM" shouted the Knave and the cards went in for the kill, the Hare bounced off with a load of cards following him the Mouse tied to fend off the cards, while the Hatter took his hat off again and said

"You need to get a sword, it is with the red queen you need to get there as soon as you can okay, now hold on you two" Mikan was confused and said

"Why must we hold on and what sword?"

"Well the best way to travel in wonderland when you are that small is by hat, the sword will aid you in the final battle, now hold on tight" the Hatter said, so Mikan and Natsume held on grasping each others hands as Hatter flung the hat like a Frisbee and then the cards arrested him along with the Mouse.


	11. Yuu and the Prophesy

**Mikan in Wonderland**

"Well the best way to travel in wonderland when you are that small is by hat, the sword will aid you in the final battle, now hold on tight" the Hatter said, so Mikan and Natsume held on grasping each others hands as Hatter flung the hat like a Frisbee and then the cards arrested him along with the Mouse.

The hat flew right across the majority of wonderland, and Mikan and Natsume were clinging on for their lives even their hands that were clasped together were turning white from the strength that they were holding onto each other as well as the hat. Eventually Mikan looked forward and noticed that the hat was heading straight for a tree

"NATSUME!" Mikan shrieked causing Natsume to look as well and soon he was scared and yelled

"HOLD ON TIGHT Mikan" she didn't have to be told twice and she clung on for dear life as did Natsume as the rim of the hat hit the bark of the tree and fell straight to the floor. After a while Mikan and Natsume made their way off the hat, quite shaky at first but they soon got their bearings back and looked up to the sky and noticed that it was dark meaning they could only see the hat and they didn't know anything about their surroundings.

Although Mikan had long sleeves she was beginning to get cold and so to keep herself warm she crossed her arms and started rubbing them up and down to keep herself warmer, Natsume noticed this and he too was starting to get cold, so he walked over to the hat and lifted it up, Mikan watched him do this then questioned him

"What are you doing?" he looked at her and answered

"We need to sleep, this is the safest and warmest place around us so you coming in or are you going to stay out hear all night?" without hesitation Mikan ran over to the hat and climbed under as soon as she was under Natsume followed and dropped the side of the hat down letting the moonlight flood in though the hole in the top of the hat that lit their way.

Mikan walked over to and edge and curled up in a ball, knees up to her chest, arms wrapped round her legs her head lolling over on one shoulder. Natsume knew she would be cold like that and so walked over to her and sat close, so close that there was barely a gap between them, but to be honest I don't think neither minded as it was so cold they needed the warmth from each other. Vey slowly they both drifted off to sleep, Natsume with his arm around Mikan, and Mikan with her head on his shoulder.

_Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff_

Mikan was woken by something that was sniffing around the hat and then thought back to yesterday with the dog. Her eye's widened as she shook Natsume quite violently to wake him up while whispering

"Natsume, Natsume, Wake up! We have a small problem hear!"

"Mmm five more minutes" Mikan had to suppress a giggle at that comment as Natsume turned over on his side facing Mikan, his face looking so peaceful in his sleep, his messy raven hair fell across his face and swept to the side and his lips were slightly parted while he was breathing lightly. Seeing him like that so adorable and peaceful she was tempted to give him a small kiss but decided against it and instead leaned in close to his ear with a small smirk gracing her facial features and whispered

"Natsume, Sumari is looking for you, you have to get up quickly" at this Mikan pulled away and Natsume's eyes flung open as he scrambled to get himself up off the floor while Mikan held in a giggle. Natsume looked around like a rabbit in head lights, and then he focused on the sniggering girl behind him and groaned in frustration as he asked

"Why did you wake me up, so dang early?" he soon got his answer when Mikan jumped up from her spot as he had _Sniff, Sniff, Sniff _around the hat and over where Mikan was. Mikan ran towards Natsume and stood half behind and half in full view of what was outside the hat. Before the two knew it the hat had been lifted and they were open to the elements and there in front of them was the beagle from yesterday.

The nose of the beagle came right up to Natsume and Mikan and took a huge sniff at them before retreating his nose and saying "Are you Mikan Sakura Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan looked at Natsume as he looked back before they both turned to the dog and Mikan replied

"Yes we are" the beagle panted in relief as he said

"Thank heavens, I need your help" Mikan stepped out from behind Natsume and stepped forward and asked

"What do you need our help for?" the beagle looked down at them and had a sad look in his eye, while Mikan started to stroke his nose and the beagle answered

"They have my family, my wife and pups, trapped in the cells under the castle" Mikan was slightly confused as was Natsume as he stepped forward and walked over to Mikan while asking

"Who's they?"

"They are the red queen and her solders, see I am an ally of the white queen and a slave of the red queen while my family are prisoners of the red queen" Mikan was curious to know if these queens had a name

"Tell me what is your name young beagle?" the beagle gave Mikan a small nudge

"You know your breeds of dog well young mistress, my name is Yuu, and my wife is called Anna" he said while Mikan asked another question

"And tell me Yuu how long have you been a slave and your family been prisoner of the red queen?"

"Since she took over wonderland about thirty years ago"

"Sorry to hear that Yuu, but one more question well two if you answer this one; do the two queens have names?" Yuu looked down at her and replied

"Yes" then Mikan asked her last question

"Can you tell me their name's please Yuu?" she said while stroking his nose as he replied

"The white queen is known as Nobora and the red queen is known as Shizune" now the two knew the names Natsume decided to ask a few questions of his own

"Sorry Yuu this probably sounds like an interrogation session but I have a few questions of my own I would like to ask"

"Fire away Natsume"

"Are the two queens related?"

"Yes, they are"

"Can you tell me what happened for the two to be fighting; I presume they are fighting each other?"

"You would be correct…" said Yuu before continuing his story "…the white queen is the eldest of the two and therefore has right over the throne, but the red queen didn't like her older sister." for Natsume and Mikan that wasn't enough information

"Why dose the red queen not like the white queen?" asked Natsume as Mikan continued to stroke Yuu's nose while he replied

"The red queen has always been jealous of the white queen as the white queen has always been more beautiful than the red, kinder too and as the white queen was the eldest it was only right that she have the crown, but the red queen thought otherwise and so when their parents died the red queen started to over power the white queen and because the white queen hasn't a nasty bone in her body she didn't retaliate back and so wonderland is under the power of the red queen now until our champion comes to save us" Mikan and Natsume hadn't heard of this champion before and still continuing his round of questions Natsume asked

"Who is your champion?" Yuu looked down at the two, at Mikan specifically, and said

"Mikan is our champion" the two humans were shocked beyond belief as Mikan showed it by saying

"M-Me?" Yuu nodded

"Yes you, that is why the red queen sent out the search party, to hunt you down and cut off your head" Mikan stopped stroking Yuu's nose and gulped while rubbing her throat, while Natsume stood as still as a statue as Yuu continued "She wanted Natsume to become what the nave had become, her side kick, in a way"

"Well good luck to her with that" replied Natsume as he stood protectively in front of Mikan, when Mikan remembered something

"The sword" Natsume looked at Mikan as did Yuu and they both said

"What?" Mikan looked at the two and continued

"Hater said that I…we needed to go to the red queens palace and take a sword because it will help me in the final battle, but what I am confused about is, what and when is the final battle?" now she had come to mention it Natsume was thinking the same thing while Yuu spoke

"It is part of a prophesy, which goes like so…" Mikan and Natsume found the hat and sat on it while Yuu started explaining the prophesy "…the red queen has a creature, a big dragon like thing with green eye's that turn red when he is angry, black and gold shiny scales, webbed wings, huge claws and the voice of a man who has smoked an awful amount of tobacco anyway, it has been foretold that you Mikan Sakura Yukihara, will rid wonderland of this creature and everywhere will return to the way it once was a bright, cheerful, colourful place with lots of party's and dancing and riddles and singing, but the only thing that can destroy this dragon thing is that sword that hatter was talking about, for it was made by a well respected swords man who lined it with crystal shards, that is the only thing that can kill this dragon for crystal shards penetrate right through a dragons tough heart" **(A/N: Not sure about that but can't be bothered to look it up)**

Mikan looked at Natsume as he did her before they both looked back to Yuu

"Yuu, do you think you could take us to the red queen's castle?" asked Mikan as she jumped off the hat and walked over to Yuu with Natsume behind as Yuu replied

"What do I get out of it?"

"We will set your wife and pups free and as soon as you drop us off outside her castle you must go and tell the white queen okay" Yuu nodded

"Okay then climb on my back" Mikan gave Yuu a kiss on his nose then went round the side along with Natsume. Now at their height it is rather difficult getting onto an animal bigger than you when you should be bigger than the animal, so Natsume went in front of Mikan and cupped his hands as Mikan lifted one of her bare feet and stepped into his cupped hands while holding onto a bit of Yuu's collar and on three she jumped up and hoisted her self up into Yuu's back as Yuu stood up. Mikan got herself in position then gave a helping hand to Natsume who jumped and grabbed her hand and climbed his way up behind Mikan. Once he was up he got himself positioned with his legs either side of Yuu and his arms around Mikan's waist for support while Mikan had her legs in a side saddle position and was holding onto Yuu's collar

"Okay Yuu, lets go" said Mikan. And with that Yuu grabbed the hatters hat then turned in the direction of the red queen's castle and set off, Mikan's hair blowing back into Natsume as he moved his head to the side so he could see where they were heading. And so their journey continued.

**Finally, sorry this is so late but I had collage work due in and other things on top of that but hear is chapter eleven XD**


	12. The Rose Garden

**Mikan in Wonderland**

The journey wasn't that long but if they had been walking it they might have thought it took forever, but as they were on the back of Yuu it took half the time to get to the castle of the red queen. Once they were there Yuu stopped round the back of the castle as not to make it obvious that Mikan and Natsume were arriving. Yuu stopped by the edge of a moat that was surrounding the castle but this wasn't a clean moat.

The moat was green and had heads of people and animals that have had their head cut off due to some reason which no one will know but the queen herself, not only was the colour and the site sore for the eyes but the smell was awful. Think of the worst smell you can think off then times it by ten and add some off blue stilton cheese and you are only halfway there to what this moat smelt like.

Natsume dismounted off of Yuu and stretched up to Mikan who slid down halfway then held on to Natsume's shoulders for support as he held onto her waist and she gracefully dismounted. Both Mikan and Natsume turned to look at the moat and both thought the same thing but Mikan was the one to bring up the topic

"What is that awful smell?" She said while cupping her hands over her mouth and nose as a makeshift gas mask as did Natsume as they both looked at Yuu as he explained

"The queen as a habit of cutting off the heads of her subjects if she believes they have committed a crime, the recent victim is him" Yuu pointed with his paw over to a toads head which was bobbing up and down in the moat, with the rest of the severed heads. Mikan and Natsume followed the direction of Yuu's paw and Mikan had to turn away as the site was just too much as well as the smell, but Natsume was curious as to what the toad did to get his head chopped off

"Hey Yuu, what was his crime?" the dog looked at Natsume and replied

"He stole three of the queens red tarts" Natsume's eyes widened thinking he had done something terrible, but for something as measly as that was no reason for someone human or animal to loose his head. Mikan, now redeeming herself, broke the silence between the two

"Right, so this is the back correct?" She asked Yuu as he nodded and she continued "Well then there has to be another way across than just this moat." Yuu let out a sigh and finished her statement as she looked at him with pleading eyes

"Sorry but this is the best way for you two to get across without being seen by the queen and the only way across is over the moat" Mikan looked horrified as did Natsume as Mikan pleaded even more

"But, but there is a bridge round the back hear right?" Yuu shook his head and apologised

"I'm sorry; the only bridge is round the front." Mikan looked at Natsume as he looked at her while she sighed

"Alright then if the only way across is over these heads we have no choice, come on Natsume" At that Mikan stepped forward and stepped onto one head, her hands now away from her mouth and nose so she can balance. Her bare feet were touching the dried out flesh of the head she was standing on made her cringe and slightly squirm letting out a small "EW" un-noticeable to Natsume as he followed behind and she jumped onto the next head. His feet feeling the exact same thing that Mikan's were feeling all the way across to the other side of the moat, he too let out a small grunt from the horrible feel of someone else's flesh under his feet, while Yuu stayed on the other side and watched them cross.

Once Mikan was on the grass over the other side she picked up one of her feet a checked it for anything and she did the same with the other one and when she came up with nothing on her feet she was relieved, so relieved that she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A little time later Natsume made it across with Mikan and he too checked his feet and came up with nothing. Natsume and Mikan looked back across the moat to where Yuu was and shouted thank you to him as he nodded then turned around and ran off in the opposite direction to where the white queen's palace was.

Mikan and Natsume watched the retreating figure of the dog before they started looking for a hole in the wall to get through. They found one, leading to a rose garden where all the roses were red, but they didn't look naturally red they looked as though they were white then painted red, and if you looked close enough then you would have seen the white behind the red.

They walked through the gap in the wall and hid behind a rose bush. While they were there they hid behind the branch of the bush and watched. The queen was holding a red flamingo whose neck was extended and legs were straight; there was also a hedgehog down by her feet, curled up into a ball. The queen lowered the head of the flamingo to the hedgehog, the court stood well back as she swung the flamingo back and with a _whack _she hit the hedgehog and sent it flying through the rose bush where Mikan and Natsume were, the force of the wind produced nearly knocking them over.

"Fetch My Ball, Rabbit" bellowed the queen

"Y-Yes your majesty" stuttered Usagi as he hopped off over to the rose bush

Meanwhile Mikan and Natsume were busy untying the feet of the hedgehog so that it could run away; once the feet were untied they flipped him over and off the hedgehog ran. When Usagi ran into the bush he was meat by Mikan and Natsume as they had just turned around from setting free the hedgehog to be faced by Usagi who said

"Well, if it is the _so called _Mikan Sakura Yukihara" but before Usagi could finish Mikan cut in

"Look I know you all think that my name is not Mikan, but it is, and what dose she think she is doing to the poor flamingos and hedgehogs?" stated Mikan with her hands on her hips while tapping her foot impatiently against the grass as Usagi explained

"She is playing croquet and, surely you two were bigger?" stated Usagi as Natsume answered his question

"We were but, the queens hunting party came to the hatter's tea party where we were and so we had to be shrunk and stuffed into a tea pot to hide, don't supposed you have anything we could eat to make us grow do you?" asked Natsume

"WHERE IS THAT RABBIT AND WHERE HAS MY BALL GONE?" bellowed the queen causing Usagi to flinch as he said

"Hear it is some cake which makes you grow, don't have too much otherwise you will become so tall you will be able to see kingdom come okay" Natsume took a bit of the cake as did Mikan although Mikan was so hungry she took another bite, and another

"Hey Mikan not too much" said Natsume as he had now grown to normal size while Mikan continued growing. As she continued growing her clothes got far too small for her, causing Natsume to blush so much he thought he would pass out while Usagi jumped out from the bush shocked, scared and worried about what the queen may say or even do. Mikan on the other hand continued to grow until her main body from her neck to the top of her thighs were protected by the rose bush and her shins to her feet and her neck, head and just the top of her shoulders was showing above and below the rose bush.

Due to the inappropriate sight held before Natsume he had no choice but to run out from the bush but unfortunately due to his clothes being to small now he was the same as Mikan, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He was mortified considering he has just had to dash from the bush un-aware that he was naked. As he jumped out of the bush in all his glory he was met by a load of gasps and such from the court that was with the queen as she just glared at Natsume. Natsume went red as did Mikan. After the gasps and shocks the queen looked at Usagi

"Who are these people rabbit?" Usagi shook in fear while Natsume stood behind a bush to cover his exposed part, as Mikan's eyes darted from the queen, to Usagi, to Natsume, to the floor, then to her surroundings and she repeated this cycle over and over until she heard Usagi speak

"Who's this? This is who?" he turned to Mikan who looked at him and gave Usagi a what-the-hell look but luckily the queen was impatient and said

"Who?" this gave Mikan an idea

"From…Upminster and this is Nat...suki, Natsuki my body guard" she looked over to Natsume who nodded back at her and went with the flow the queen's eyes darted between the two as Usagi was playing with his white gloves and the queen urged Mikan to continue and she did

"You see, everyone in Upminster are small compared to me, take Natsuki for example I mean he is small compared to me wouldn't you say so? And so because I am too big to stay in Upminster I was exiled and I had heard of you and your court your highness and wondered is there a space left in your court for two more, because obviously Natsuki won't leave my side" the words rolled off her toung as though they were a roll of toilet paper being pulled by a kitten. The queen looked and said

"My dear anyone as big as you can stay hear, SOME ONE FETCH THIS GIANT GIRL AND HER BODY GUARD SOME CLOTHES" bellowed the queen as a servant came running up beside her and said

"Umm…mam…we…err…haven't got…err…enough material to dress the young lady but we have enough for the young man" quivered the servant, the queen glared and said

"Use the curtains if you have to just, CLOTH THIS GIRL" and with that the servant ran off while the queen turned to Mikan and Natsume and said "I shall be waiting by the doors of the throne room and I shall have two servant's bring you to me after you have both been clothed obviously, come court we must make sure that the kitchen staff are preparing a feast." she shouted as she turned and walked away while the rest of the court followed behind with Usagi trailing right at the back. Mikan couldn't help but feel sad for him and she blamed no one but herself.


	13. The Throne Room

**Mikan in Wonderland**

After the whole fiasco of finding clothes for Mikan/Who and Natsume/Natsuki, they were brought to the doors of the throne room where inside the queen was waiting. Natsume had been given some of the king's old clothes and Mikan was dressed in the curtains and some fabric from the hating room. Mikan's/Who's dress was square cut with short puffed out sleeves, the bottom half of the dress was like a tutu in the fact it stuck out and her shoes were red heels, while Natsume/Natsuki was dressed in black trousers, black boots with a chainmail armour, which underneath was an aketon, to finish off the look he was given a leather belt with a sword as well as a red cape which was tied around his neck but hanging off the right shoulder **(A/N: If you need and image think of the BBC 1 program called Merlin and look at the armour the knights were or type in on Google Merlin Knights of Camelot and look in images) **

Mikan and Natsume were escorted in by a servant as the queen shouted

"WHERE IS MY PIG BELLY? I NEED MY PIG BELLY NOW!" Mikan and Natsume looked at each other in shock but none the less still followed in the servant, as a pig ran from the other side of the room and laid at the queens feet which were free from shoes and placed her feet on the belly of the pig as she motioned to Mikan to go and sit next to her, while the servant bowed and backed away out of the room.

Mikan took the queens offer and sat in the chair next to her showing of her wounded arm to the queen "Oh my dear what happened to your arm?" said the queen as Mikan sat then looked at her arm before replying

"Oh umm it was a wound from our journey and Natsuki hear bandaged it up for me, like I said he is very loyal to me and won't leave my side"

"Ah I see, WHERE ARE MY BOY'S? I NEED MY TWO BOY'S TO ENTERTAIN US NOW!" bellowed the queen making Natsume and Mikan jump slightly, as two boys that looked like twins walked into the room and stood in front of the queen. Mikan looked at the two as did Natsume they could both tell that it was Koko and Kitsuneme and their eyes widened slightly.

Koko and Kitsuneme looked up at the queen then saw who was beside her and their eyes too lit up. Mikan and Natsume looked shocked and were giving silent signs of not to give anything away lucky the queen didn't see these signs out of her periphery vision. Koko on the other hand nudged Kitsuneme and pointed over to Mikan and Natsume and whispered

"Look, look, I told you they would come" Kitsuneme on the other hand read the signs Mikan and Natsume were giving and went with the flow

"Na Koko you must be imagining things it can't be them"

"Na but it is though look closely" Kitsuneme was getting slightly frustrated at his brother and hit him while replying

"Idiot it is not them" not being best pleased with his brother hitting him Koko turned around and hit Kitsuneme and said

"Don't hit me" and so a fight between the two brothers started, Mikan and Natsume held their breaths while the two fought until they were interrupted by the laugh of the queen

"Oh, oh, oh, oh you two boy's are funny now go" at that the two stopped their bickering and Mikan and Natsume let out their breath's as Koko and Kitsuneme bowed then went off hitting each other while mumbling as the queen giggled and turned to Mikan

"I do like my boy's, always entertaining and they don't even try to be" as the queen said this Mikan turned and gave her a false smile as she replied

"Indeed" after their entertainment the Knave of hearts came in and knelt before the queen and started to speak until he saw Mikan

"My queen I…may I ask who is the lovely creature sitting next to you." Natsume felt his blood boil at how the Knave was talking about Mikan, so much so it almost took all his energy not to kill the guy with his sword right now, while Mikan looked befuddled and pointed to herself, as the knave looked at her with such a caring look it reminded her of Ruka and his proposal, even the way the Knave was positioned reminded her of him, and it made her miss home so much. Sensing the odd change in Mikan Natsume moved forward and placed his smaller hand over her larger one and rubbed it softly as she looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile as he returned one back to her.

The knave looked at Natsume and at how he was comforting Mikan and didn't like it one bit, he felt his stomach churn and a new feeling bubbled away, jealousy. Natsume turned to the knave to see the look on his face and gave a knowing smirk towards the kneeling man, as Jack just glared at Natsume. They were all pulled back from their worlds by the queen answering the knave's question

"Who" The knave was confused

"This person sitting next to you"

"Who" the knave really was confused now and so turned to Mikan and said

"My apologies, it seams as though the queen has forgot she has got company you name if you please" the queen was angry by now and shouted

"HER NAME IS WHO AND HER GUARD IS CALLED NATSUKI, IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO GET!" this made the Knave flinch as it also made Natsume and Mikan flinch

"My apologies my queen" said the knave as he stood up and took Mikan's hand and placed a kiss on it while Natsume glared and this time it was jacks turn to give a knowing smirk as he said "Pleased to meet you Who, and Natsuki" Mikan lightly smiled while Natsume nodded his head as Jack walked back to being in front of the queen as he continued his speech "Any way my queen as I was saying, we came across the tea party in the forest, and caught a few of the guests, to be exact we caught the host and the story teller"

"Wonderful bring them in" the queen demanded as Jack bowed then turned to Mikan and smiled a mischievous smile while Natsume glared at him and then he faced the door and bellowed "BRING IN THE PRISONERS" at his command three guards came in two holding an orange haired man by his arms the other carrying a mouse by the scruff of his neck.

"ERE LET ME GO OR SO ELP ME I WILL CUT YA TO PIECES" squealed the mouse while the man was forced to his knees, Mikan and Natsume watched in horror as they forced the man down to the floor and when they realised who that man was they were even more horrified.

"You are the hatter are you not?" said the queen as the hatter looked up and replied

"Yes mam" he looked next to her and saw Natsume and Mikan and began laughing. The mouse looked at him weird then followed his eye line and held in a snigger of her own, the queen got annoyed

"Stop that" the hatter did just that and stopped while mumbling sorry before the queen continued "Since your profession is hat making you will hat my head and that mouse shall help you" with that they were taken away more like dragged away, while Mikan, Natsume and Jack stayed in the throne room and watched as the cards dragged out the hatter and held the mouse by the scruff of her neck before they disappeared around the corner and all noise faded that was until the queen spoke.

"Jack, please show our guests to the guest rooms, and make sure they are close"

"Yes milady" Jack smirked and offered his hand to Mikan and said "please allow me to escort you who" Mikan looked at the hand held out before her while Natsume glared at jack but jack just glared right back at him. Sensing the tension Mikan stood up and said

"I can escort my self or ask Natsuki hear to escort me, I would prefer for you to show us to our rooms please" she stated as she stood up causing Jack to look shocked at her answer and Natsume just smirked as the Jack replied

"Of course, this way" he said as he turned on his heel and started walking down the room with Mikan and Natsume following soon after, while the queen kept her eye on the emotions and gestures that Jack was portraying towards her guest especially who.

**Sorry this took so long but things came up and I didn't have time to finish this chapter off but it is finally done XD **


	14. The Rooms, Jack & Hatter

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

Jack, Who and Natsuki walked down about three corridors and went up about two flights of stairs before finally getting to their rooms. Jack walked to some big oak double doors and ushered in Mikan/who

"This will be your room for as long as you stay hear who" said Jack as Mikan walked into her room. It was painted red and white with red hearts on the white walls there was a balcony, a huge wardrobe, a four poster queen sized bed with bed side tables next to it, a dressing table, a hand woven red and black rug in the middle of the floor over a checkered red and white carpet and on the rug was a coffee table being held up by monkeys, over in the far corner there was a fire place which looked Victorian.

She looked around the room before turning back to Natsume and Jack and saying, "if you wouldn't mind vacating my room while I sort my self out and show Natsuki to his room then that would be most kind of you" Jack bowed and walked out of the room as Mikan watched him then turned to Natsume and gave him a look which told him not to worry, before the doors to her room closed.

Outside of Mikan's room Jack turned to Natsume and glared before leading him to his room "This way, Natsuki" Natsume glared right back at the man before following him a little further down to his bedroom doors his room was practically the same as Mikan's was with a balcony, huge four poster bed, coffee table held up by not monkeys this time but leopards which didn't dare open their mouths to let out a raw, a huge wardrobe, dressing table and a writing desk making him think of the riddle that hatter gave him and Mikan.

"Thus will be your room Natsuki, situated right next door to who" Natsume was brought out of his thoughts by Jacks cold tone of voice. He turned around and glared at Jack before nodding his head in gratitude before turning back to the room. Jack was about to leave the room when Natsume said something

"This is a warning Nave, hurt, touch or do anything considered as abuse to Who, and their will be consequences" Jack turned back to Natsume and let out a dry laugh before leaving Natsume's door and walking over to him, Jack now staring Natsume straight in the eyes as Natsume was staring at him straight into his as Jack replied bitterly

"And what prey tell will these so called 'consequences' be Na-tsu-ki?" he said elongating Natsume's false name as Natsume glared and said

"We shall see if you hurt or abuse her in any way, shape or form, now I believe I am a guest am I not? And that you have to be polite to guests correct? Well then if you leave my room so I can sort myself out thanks" Jack looked at Natsume before walking back towards the door and leaving.

Back with Mikan as soon as the boys were gone she strode over to the coffee table and removed the glass that the monkey's were holding up and un-bound their feet and then ran over to the balcony and opened the doors

"Go on, you're free, but stay hidden until you know you are safe" the monkey's ran over to Mikan in silence and gave her legs hugs before all four of them made a chain and climbed down to the ground. Once the monkeys were free Mikan decided that she would go for a walk to try and find her friend the hatter.

She opened her door and walked out of her room before closing the door softly behind her before striding down the hallway. As she set off down the hall way Jack had just turned the corner from showing Natsuki to his room when he saw who, he stayed a good few feet behind her as he stole glances at the way she walked, the way her hips moved, the way her hair cascaded down her back and lightly swished with each graceful step she took, Jack couldn't control himself anymore, he _had _to have her.

Mikan sensed she was being followed but she couldn't think of who would be following her until she suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder and turn her around as she was pushed against the nearest wall and came face to face with Jack. Jack looked at her with lust and need while she looked back at him in disgust, Jack et one of his hand run up and down her leg as he started to feel more pleasured by the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips before he managed to say something

"Who, you don't know how long I have waited for someone as big and as beautiful as you" he said as his hand on her leg still running up and down it. Mikan looked down and noticed the bulge he had and an Idea sprung (no pun intended) to mind, she grabbed his hand that was on her leg then looked him dead in the eye

"Sorry Jack I'm engaged" although that was not true she was proposed to but she never accepted it, seeing as she was taller than him at this moment in time and that his groin was in line with her knee she raised her knee and rammed it into his groin causing Jack to fall over in pain while Mikan ran off down the corridor. A few minuets later Natsume came out of his room and saw Jack lying in pain on the floor, he just simply bent down and said

"I warned you Jack hurt, touch or do anything considered as abuse to Who, and their will be consequences" and with that he followed the trial that Mikan took to see if she was alright and wasn't traumatised by the whole incident that he could have guessed just happened leaving Jack struggle to get up due to the intense pain he felt

A few twists and Turns later Mikan came across a half open door, she peered through the gap to see hatter sitting behind a desk with chains attached to his feet, lots of bright coloured fabrics surrounding him from nylon to cotton from satin to silk and ranging from black, grey, white through to bright pinks, blues, purples and even some pastel colours such as pastel green, pastel yellow and pastel pink and more. His orange hair was a mess as it sprawled through his hands as he rested them in his hair while leaning his elbows on the table.

Mikan pushed the door slightly to see mouse in a large cage sorting out different things such as sequins and ribbons

"Well she finally turns up don't she" snarled mouse as she continued to sort out the different piles of things. Mikan looked at the mouse

"I don't know what you want me to do about this predigiment because there is nothing I can do about it until I know the location of that sword you were talking about before…well you know before all this…believe me I would love to set you all free…including the prisoners but…without knowing the location of the sword there is nothing I can do correct?" said Mikan defending herself

"You're wrong" came a voice from the other side of the room where hatter was. Mikan turned to face him wide eyed as he continued "You don't need to know the location of the sword because it is right under your nose…look at me, rambling on as if I was Alcatel" hearing his name again Mikan started to think back to what he said about who was she and why was she hear? She still hadn't figured it out; she walked over to hatter and placed a calming hand on his shoulder over the desk, her hair softly falling over her shoulders as she had a look of pure innocence on her face. Due to the sudden touch Hatter shot his head up and looked Mikan smack bang in the eye, before Natsume cam into the room

"Ahh and hear comes the back up, take ya time luv" said mouse sarcastically as Natsume walked over to Mikan as she stood up to face him

"Are you okay?" he whispered as Mikan nodded before turning back to hatter who was mumbling words that none of them could understand. Mikan started to grow concerned as did Natsume and mouse and for once mouse, Natsume and Mikan had something in common, they were worried about hatter, but why?


	15. Busted

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

Mikan, mouse and Natsume all looked at each other then back to hatter in silence before Mikan broke it

"Hatter are you okay" with a sudden jolt hatter stood up causing Mikan and Natsume to jump back a but surprised as hatter started speaking louder than last time

"What am I doing?" now they were confused

"Hater you're a prisoner remember?" said mouse as hatter turned to look at them

"Prisoner? Me? Under her command?" he looked between the three before looking around the room slowly he started walking around the clattering of his foot chains making more noise than him, as he delicately dragged his hand around the models and fabrics in the room, whilst doing so he had a twisted smile on his face as he let out a slightly twisted laugh scaring Mikan and Natsume, though Natsume won't show that he is scared of the laugh that hatter let out, as hatter continued "How can that be? I mean look at this place, this is no prison, this is a room, a stuffy, blood curdling room" His twisted tone faded and a different tone replaced it, it was a cross between anger and betrayal. "You see Mikan hear is supposed to free us from her rule is she not" Mikan turned pale as hatter growled this out but he continued and this time he lost it "THEN WHY HAS SHE NOT DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT?" hatter grabbed the long roles of fabric and threw them onto the floor causing a domino effect on the rest of the fabric tumbling one after another before it finally ended by Mouse's cage.

Mikan and Natsume had to step back slightly as all the fabric fell down around them, all they could do was watch hatter let out his frustration. After five minuets of hatter tearing the place apart he calmed down and sank to his knees on the floor with his head in his hands as he breathed deeply in then out again. As soon as he was on his knees Mikan ran over to him as mouse drooped her ears and loosened her tail and looked over at Mikan and hatter with pleading eyes, while Natsume stood there with one leg in front so he was leaning his weight on it and one leg behind as though he was ready to help Mikan if she needed it.

Mikan had kneeled down to hatter and she hesitated weather she should place her hand on his shoulder but she did anyway as she softly whispered "hatter?" at which his head shot up and came face to face with Mikan's pleading eyes. His eyes were wandering all over her face before he thought of something

"Mikan am I mad?" Mikan looked at him and remembered a good time she had with her dad

_FLASH BACK_

Little Mikan was sitting on her fathers lap as he was marking a map and she was looking at how to do it. Mikan was ten at this time. She watched with anticipation as her dad used a pencil and a compass to decide on how far the trip would be and how long it would take. Izumi leaned his head over his daughters shoulder to get a better look at the map. Being in complete silence Mikan didn't like it and so she confronted her dad

"Daddy I had that dream again" Izumi looked at his daughter and replied

"Is that so" with that he put down his things and sat back in his chair as Mikan explained

"It feels so real, it is as though I have been there before, I'm scared"

"Why are you scared sweetie?" said Izumi as he held his daughter tenderly in his arms, as she answered her fathers question

"I think I'm going mad, am I mad daddy?" Izumi looked at his daughter with wide eyes which then softened and he let out a soft laugh before replying

"Yes you are mad, you are as mad as your father hear, but I will tell you a secret…" Mikan looked at her father, her eye's glistening with anticipation as Izumi leaned to her ear and said "…all the best people are" before tickling her

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mikan thought back to that day before replying to hatter "Yes heater you are mad, as mad as the hare but I will tell you one thing that my father told me once upon a time, all the best people are" hatter looked at Mikan her eyes showing the deepest concern and sincerity as she took hold of hatters hand and helped him up off the floor.

Once they were both standing Natsume walked over to Mikan and hatter and then Mikan had to ask hatter something "Hatter do you know where the sword is?" Mikan looked at him with pleading eyes as did Natsume, hatter looked at the two before smiling

"Mikan, didn't I tell you earlier, the sword is under your nose" Natsume was confused but none the less he looked under his nose and there was a window, following his instincts he walked away from Mikan and hatter and stood by the window looking around at the forecourt noticing a big hut in the middle. Mikan was still confused as she said to hatter

"I don't get it?" then Natsume spoke still facing the window

"Over hear" Mikan looked at Natsume as did hatter and mouse and slowly Mikan walked over to the window and stood next to Natsume also taking in the forecourt noticing the big hut in the middle then the penny dropped in Mikan's head

"Hatter is the sword in that hut down there?" she said as she kept facing the window as hatter replied

"It is stored in the hut down there but that hut is also the home of the jagernought" Mikan heard that and flinched as she held her arm that had the rag on it as the memory of just the other day came back. Natsume noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder then she remembered the story that mouse told and had a thought

"Mouse do you still have that eye?" Said Mikan as she turned to face mouse as did Natsume

"Sure I do, hold on…" It took a while before she found it "…ere it is" Mikan hastily ran over and got it as she started thinking. As she was thinking she went back over to the window then back to the door when Jack suddenly burst in

"WHAT HAPPENED HEAR" said Jack as he noticed all the fabric around the floor as Natsume strolled over to Mikan in protection as hatter explained

"Sorry I was doing a little bit of redecoration…" He said with a sly smile as Jack moved closer to hatter and hatter started picking up the fabric while Mikan and Natsume moved over to the door as Mikan whispered a plan to Natsume

"Natsume I am going to get the sword and you set the prisoners free okay, I will meet you at the front out side the palace okay?" Natsume nodded and just as they were about to slip out Jack turned around and caught the two of them leaving

"Oi what are you two doing" Snarled Jack as Mikan and Natsume froze but just as they had hatter had finished clearing up the fabric and picked up a bit of fabric big enough to fit over Jacks eyes as he said

"…getting away from you" and with that hatter placed the bit of fabric over Jacks eyes and Jack instantly started thrashing around trying to break free from the fabric as mouse suddenly shouted

"Natsume, Mikan RUN" the whole room went silent and all that was said came from Jack

"Mikan? Natsume?" the said two looked at each other then ran, Jack had now got free from the fabric that hatter had put around his eyes and shouted "GUARDS, STOP THEM"


	16. Rescue & The Sword

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

Mikan and Nasume continued running down the corridor even when Jack called the guards, these two were on a mission and no one or nothing was going to get in their way. Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop due to a fork in the road as you may say. One side went to the prisoners the other went outside

"Mikan you take that one and get the sword, I will meet you out side the gates" Mikan nodded and they both left down their specific corridor. Jack reached the fork in the road as well and said

"You two take those prisoners to the cells while the rest of us go this way" the guards followed his orders and went their separate ways.

Natsume made quick haste to get to the prisoners and was faced with a water vole and a badger as guards.

"Hold it right there" Natsume looked down at them and suddenly thought that these two were also prisoners then he formed an idea

"You're prisoners aren't you?" he asked anxiously as the two stayed quiet and hung their heads and lowered their weapons, Natsume could tell by their body language that he was right they were there not of their own free will "It's okay, if you would be so kind and open the doors so I can set everyone including your selves free, that would be most grateful" the two guards looked in his eyes and saw nothing but truth and honesty and so willingly opened the gates and all three of them walked in.

Natsume walked to the first cell to see who or what was in there, he saw a bitch with a load of puppies he walked over to the door of the cell and looked in. When he looked in her was happily greeted by one of the pups. He looked down at the pup, it was a golden colour with big playful blue eyes, the pup looked up at Natsume and started wagging its tail while pawing at the door of the cell. Natsume somehow managed to get his hand through the gaps of the cell and could just about reach the pups ears and scratch behind them. The pup liked this and snuggled into his hand, a dog's way of asking for more attention. Natsume smiled then looked at the rest of them and soon he spoke

"Is your name Anna?" The bigger dog got up and looked over to the cell door, she shakily stood up and walked over to the door of the cell, her tail hung low between her legs and he ears were loose and floppy unlike her husbands ears - which were meant to be floppy - Natsume could tell hers should be up right. Anna was a beautiful golden colour just like the little puppy that Natsume was stroking, the pup was now by her mother, and had brown eyes but they weren't full of life like a dog's eyes should be **(A/N: if you need something to go by think of Angel out of Lady and the Tramp II Scamps Adventure)**

"How do you know my name?" Anna weakly said as Natsume replied

"I meet your husband Yuu" Anna looked up her eyes now sparkling and her ears at full alert her tail up high in the air

"Yuu! How is he? Is he safe? How do you know him?" Anna asked all at once which Natsume managed to answer

"He is healthy, and he should be with Nobora the white queen so yes he is safe, and he helped me and a friend of mine known as Mikan Sakura" Anna's eyes widened

"I have heard many a tale about this Mikan Sakura and all that she did for Wonderland, but I just thought she was that of legend, she's real?" Natsume nodded as the water vole unlocked the door to the cell where Anna was then proceeded to the other cells that was until they heard the other guards. Anna grabbed her pups and ran to the back of the cell then the water vole whispered something to Natsume

"Get in there then when their back is turned emerge and shut them in one of the cells okay" Natsume nodded and got in with Anna as the water vole acted

"And stay there, you imposter" at that the other guards came down with the mouse in one hand and hatter behind the mouse, Hatter looked over to where Natsume was with Anna and Natsume gave him a knowing smirk as he petted Anna, and Anna being the great pretender she was, was pretending to be up set. Hatter saw the knowing look in Natsume's eye and smirked slightly.

The badger had led them to an empty cell where hatter was to be put, he unlocked the door and the water vole gave a small signal to Natsume who warned Anna. Anna lifted her head and got her self and her Pups out of the small gap that was there and waited for Natsume and the other prisoners to follow, Natsume emerged from the cell and hatter felt it.

"I don't think that I'm the one going in that cell" the guard was confused but then he suddenly felt a blow to the back of his head and the guard feinted as Natsume had hit him on the head with the handle of his sword Hatter smiled as Natsume put a finger to his lips in a sign of silence as he walked up behind the guard who had hold of mouse and knocked him out cold too. Hatter and Natsume then dragged the guards into the open cell then shut them in as the vole and the badger set free the other prisoners, as Natsume and Hatter managed to get everyone out.

Back with Mikan she could hear Jack and the rest of the guards behind her so she picked up the pace and made it outside into the court yard and over to the big hut in the middle of the court yard and silently slipped in and his just shy of the window as Jack and the rest of the guards ran right past the hut. Once she saw the coast was clear she started to walk towards a big long box at the other end only to stop again.

While she was walking towards the box she realised that the Jagernought that had scratched her was guarding the box, she also noticed a key was hanging around his neck 'the key for the box' she thought, she had to get it somehow without waking up the Jagernought. She silently moved over to his head and soon to his neck, she took hold of the huge rope that was holding the key around his neck and started to remove it, but as she did tragedy struck. The Jagernought opened his eyes or eye and recognised her. He was about to cause a commotion when she calmed him down and showed him his eye that she had taken from mouse.

The Jagernought stopped before he started and took the eye with one of his paws as Mikan easily slid the key off from his neck and went over to the box. The Jagernought had put his eye in then turned to Mikan and nuzzled her arm where he scratched causing Mikan to flinch and the bandage fell off. The Jagernought looked over it and then started licking it. Mikan watched in amazement as he cleaned her wound and watched as it also heeled no scar or nothing, it was as though she had never been scratched. She looked at the Jagernought to see his eyes caring and sorry, she extended her hand slowly and stroked his face as she spoke softly to him "Thank you, I guess we're even now then" the Jagernought nuzzled her hand in reply as she softly smiled then turned back to the box.

Mikan looked at the box with the Jagernought looking over her as she slipped the key in the key hole and turned it as soon as she heard the click she lifted the lid up and saw the sword. It had a gold handle and was made from the best silver she had ever seen, it had a leather holder with it which tied around the waist for easy access to get to and it was laid out on a deep purple cloth. Mikan looked for a little then wrapped the holder and the sword in the purple cloth and shut the box lid. Mikan swiftly went passed the Jagernought who started to follow her to the door when she turned and stopped him "No you must stay hear and pretend that nothing happened okay" The Jagernought backed off from the door with his head down as Mikan patted his head then left.

She slipped out the door and was making a run for it over to the gates when she was suddenly surrounded by about forty guards plus Jack. Mikan clutched the sword closer to her chest as Jack stepped forward.

"You know I really did fall for you, but I was stupid…" he said as he walked closer into the middle where Mikan was as she started circling around and Jack copying her every move as he continued "…I should have known it was you from the start, the hair, the eyes but then again you were such a little brat back then and now, a fine young woman who is engaged, well done Mikan, now hand me the sword" Mikan was now back where she started and she stopped circling as did Jack while he held out his hand waiting for the sword but Mikan spoke up

"I may not remember much about the so called 'first time' I came hear but if there is one thing I have learnt it is that I was brought hear by the rabbit for a reason, and I plan to fulfil that reason no matter what the cost is, even if I may have to slay a huge beast, but you will never get the sword from my clutches" suddenly the door behind Mikan started to shake violently then before they knew it the Jagernought had broke free and was knocking down all the guards as Jack disappeared. Mikan climbed onto the Jagernought's back and started to ride him out of the court yard.

She got to the gates and was meet by Natsume and the other prisoners including Mouse, the twins Koko and Kitsuneme, the dodo, Anna and her pups and of course hatter and Natsume. She rode over to them and lifted Natsume onto the back of the Jagernought and a couple of birds swooped down and carried the others. Natsume held onto Mikan's waist as she turned the Jagernought around, they both sat up and saw Jack huddled in a ball on the floor Natsume and Mikan both smirked as she saluted then turned around and rose off to the white queen Nobora.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I didn't know how to start it and I had more ideas for future stories in 2012 and had to get the ideas down but hear is chapter sixteen hope you enjoyed it. Not may to go now got chapter seventeen which will be a lot calmer than this chapter, chapter eighteen which will be a big fight, chapter nineteen which I will have to think about and then a long Authors note.**

**Thank you**

**101 Dalmation x**


	17. The Brink of War & A Champion

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

She got to the gates and was meet by Natsume and the other prisoners including Mouse, the twins Koko and Kitsuneme, the dodo, Anna and her pups and of course hatter and Natsume. She rode over to them and lifted Natsume onto the back of the Jagernought and a couple of birds swooped down and carried the others. Natsume held onto Mikan's waist as she turned the Jagernought around, they both sat up and saw Jack huddled in a ball on the floor Natsume and Mikan both smirked as she saluted then turned around and rode off to the white queen Nobora.

The guards that were recovering started to stand and were about to run after them until Jack shouted "DON'T BOTHER when you get there they will already be at Nobora's palace" the guards stopped and went to help up the others that were knocked down by the Jagernought as Jack stood up and hung his head as he walked into the palace and into the throne room.

He arrived at the throne room and gulped before sighing and then sanding straight and entering "My queen?" he asked with caution as the queen stood from her throne and he slinked in like a dog that had done something wrong he slowly walked up to the queen

"WELL WHAT WAS ALL THAT COMOTION ABOUT?" she bellowed as Jack stood in front of her towering over her as he said

"Your two guests Who and Natsuki, were Mikan and Natsume…" he said, when he had finished that part the queen slapped his face as he continued "…they got away…" another slap to the face "…with the prisoners…" another slap "…and the Jagernought…" another slap "…and the sword." one last slap to his face this time a lot harder then the others.

"IDIOT YOU LET THEM ESCAPE! GUARDS" all at once the guards came in and the queen ordered

"Get the Kilgharrah ready, we are going to war with my sister very soon"

Back with Mikan and the others, they could seethe white gates of Nobora's palace.

"There it is" yelled mouse while Mikan looked forward as did Natsume still holding on around her waist and the others all being carried by other mode of transport looked and cheered. From where they were Anna could see Yuu and barked a loud bark.

In the distance Yuu was walking around with Nobora and her court when he suddenly stopped.

"My dear Yuu, what is wrong?" asked Nobora as she bent down to his level and stroked his head her silver white hair falling softly in front of her flawless face and her dress splaying out like a cupcake doll dress, when Yuu spoke

"I thought I heard my Anna's bark" he said as he turned to the queen then back to the gates where he saw a huge crowd coming their way, and he could just make out where Anna was with the pups "You're highness she has arrived" Nobora looked where Yuu was looking and saw the Jagernought coming their way with someone riding it with brown hair which was being blown behind her but if you looked closely you would see the face of a boy behind her, a boy with raven hair which was also being blown back out of his face.

Nobora stood up as the party approached closer; the birds flew closer and dropped off everyone they were carrying before landing themselves everyone had parted either side as Anna and her pups and Mikan and Natsume on the jagernought pulled up in the middle and dismounted. The first thing Yuu did was run right up to Anna and his pups as Anna gratefully welcomed him, her ears and tail now alert as Yuu came right up to her and started licking her face as she liked his in return before they broke apart and Yuu started kissing/licking his pups and they started playing with him.

Mikan and Natsume watched the happy family and smiled small smiles as they looked towards Nobora and bowed or curtsied in Mikan's case, as the queen walked up to them

"Please, please it is I who should be curtsying to you two, especially you Mikan" Mikan looked up in surprise as Nobora looked at her height "Well I thought you would be a bit smaller actually but come we can fix this size issue, hatter, mouse, boys" she greeted as they all bowed in respect. Nobora turned and motioned for Mikan and the others to follow and they did.

They all walked through big white doors and the animals went off on their own as mouse and hatter made their way in a different direction as Natsume was lead to a room and Mikan to the kitchen. Nobora and Mikan finally made it to the kitchen where Mikan saw hare.

"Mikan, you're late for the soup" he yelled as he threw a spoon which was covered in soup towards the queen and Mikan which they both dodged but Mikan took a bit off the wall and tried it

"It needs more salt" she stated

"Hears your salt" said hare as he picked up some salt and threw it where the soup had hit as Mikan again dodged his throw but still tried the soup with the added salt

"Much better" she said as hare continued making the soup and Mikan walked over to Nobora who was throwing many a strange ingredient into this weird potion.

Mikan dragged a hand around the worktop and rested the other side and by rested I mean she was leaning against the work top on her elbows and her hands clasped together closed. Nobora looked up and saw Mikan watching what she was doing

"It is a potion to get you back to normal size" Mikan nodded and continued watching her as she put in a new ingredient then stir the potion some more never once spilling a drop outside of the pot or over herself "How house warming was my sister then Mikan?" Mikan looked back up at Nobora and smirked as she said

"Rude, arrogant, spoilt, selfish and brutal the complete opposite of your self who seems to be so calm, cool, collected and unselfish it is hard to believe that you two are related" she slightly giggled towards the end as did Nobora. Soon after Nobora finished the potion.

"Hear have this" said Nobora as she handed Mikan a wooden spoon which had a black sticky type substance on it. Mikan looked at it then back at Nobora who nodded to her to take it, like a mother would to get her child to take medicine; Mikan put the spoon to her mouth and swallowed it.

It reminded her of cod liver oil the stuff her mother used to tell her to take; as the black liquid slipped down her throat Mikan began to fell the would and everything in it come back to proportion including herself, unfortunately the dress made for her by the other queen became too big and she had to hold it close to her but now it covered most of her top leg and she didn't feel so exposed now.

Mikan looked at her size and smiled while still holding the dress close to her chest, while Nobora, smiled then walked round the table and offered her hand to Mikan which Mikan took with her free hand, and they both walked out of the kitchen leaving hare to his dinner making. Nobora took her to a white and black room which had a balcony. It looked very much like the room she had when she was at the red queen's palace although the glass table in the middle was carved with wooden legs and was not being held up by animals.

"The wardrobe has some spare clothes and under garments in I, use it at your will" she said before leaving.

Once the door was shut Mikan took a white robe from the back of the door and dropped the red queen's dress and put this robe on to cover herself. Once she was covered she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal some of the most stunning square cut dresses that Mikan had ever seen.

There were a range of colours in there from royal blues to emerald greens and from deep purples to shimmering silver and glistening white, but there was one dress the really caught Mikan's attention. It was a pale blue dress with a white under dress; it was short sleeved and had a brown rope that done up loosely around the waist.

Mikan pulled the dress out of the wardrobe and looked at it before putting it on. The dress fitted her snugly, it was tight at the top as designed and loose from the bust down but once the brown rope was lightly tied off it was comfortable, she found some shoes which went with the dress and slipped them on her dainty feet, she then walked over to the dressing table and looked at what a mess her hair was from riding all the way from the red queen's palace to where she is now. She picked up the brush that was lying there on the table and began to brush her hair, and rather than put it up she brushed it around to one side and let it sit over one shoulder her hair no longer curly but soft natural waves. She took one look in the mirror and stood up and walked over to the door.

She opened the door and came face to face with Natsume who looked as though he was about to knock on her door when she opened it. Natsume was simply dressed for a boy of his age and by simple I mean brown trousers with brown ankle boots with a white baggy top and a sword strapped to his belt. Mikan gave him a look over and smiled before she said something to break the silence

"Feel better now that you have dressed down?"

Natsume was about to knock on the door to Mikan's room when she opened it before he could even knock, and when it opened what he saw was not Mikan but and angel sent from above, her chestnut brown hair swept to one side as it was showed of her slightly tanned skin and her flawless face, he then looked at what she was wearing. The dress looked lovely on her and with the white flat shoes she was wearing gave her that simple but elegant look, unlike how she was back at her proposal party. Natsume let his thoughts wonder until he was brought back by her question as he replied

"Yer much better, but still kept the sword encase of danger" he replied with a smirk on his face as he offered his hand to her and she gladly took it and he lead her down the hall and to the throne room. Once they had both reached the throne room they saw everyone in there from the twins to hatter and in the corner was something covered over in a cloth, they walked up to Nobora and bowed

"Please don't bow, you are no lower or higher than me, in fact I believe we are all of equal status hear no matter how big or small" at her request Mikan and Natsume stood up as Nobora continued speaking "Mikan it has been so long since you were last hear, how have you been?" Mikan looked at her confused before replying

"I'm sorry Nobora but I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are talking about, this is my first time in this strange but pleasant world" Nobora looked at Mikan and her face fell from the cheerful Nobora to the upset Nobora

"My child you really don't remember a thing do you? Well follow me" Nobora turned on her heel and started walking towards the cloth that was hiding something "This looks like a bird bath but in fact it will show you the past but not just any past…your past" Mikan looked at Nobora as the cloth was removed and revealed a stone bird bath type thing but the dish on the top was about the same depth as a goblet. Mikan moved closer to it leaving Natsume behind to watch. Mikan looked at Nobora and Nobora explained "You place your face in there and your past will come to you…but only the parts of the past your brain wants to remember" Nobora signalled to Mikan to follow the instructions she just gave. Mikan walked up to the bird bath thing and took hold of it ether side before lowering her head towards it and finally letting her face be emerged by the water.

What Mikan saw was not what she expected. She saw her five year old self dressed in a small blue dress with petticoats underneath the skirt, making the dress puffy, which had a little white apron tied around her waist, she had knee high white socks on and back buckle shoes on, her hair was down with a band in it. What she saw was wonderland and who she was. The little five year old Mikan was laughing and playing with everyone, she even painted the white roses in the Red queen's garden red so she wouldn't execute her guards. Then she went back to that time when she interrupted her dads meeting about the dream she had, only now to realise that it wasn't a dream everything was real, then the real shock came she could hear what her father had said to her one day 'some times when I wake up I can think of seven impossible things before breakfast, you should try it Mikan and life will unfold before you trust me, that is how I got where I am today' after that all her past memories of wonderland went flashing past her and her face emerged from the water.

The first thing Natsume did was walk to her side and put a supportive hand on her shoulder as he asked "What did you see?" Mikan stood there dumbfounded for a minuet to gather her thoughts, she felt Natsume's hand on her shoulder and put one of her hands on top of his that was resting on her shoulder as she turned around and dropped her hand from his as his slid from her shoulder to her arm as if he was comforting her, brown clashed with crimson as she started to talk

"I saw my past, my past hear in wonderland and I remember now" everyone looked at her with a glimmer of hope in their eye's as she said her next sentence "When I was five I kept having this dream, it was the same dream every night and in this dream was a rabbit who wore a waist coat, food and drink that made you grow and shrink, playing cards are solders, there was a pink and purple cat who appeared then disappeared, there were two queens one with a big had and dressed in red and the other was dressed all in white and caring for everyone and everything, there were a couple of boys; twins to be precise who loved to laugh and there was one more…"she stopped and everyone leaned closer to hear what she was going to say and she continued "…there was a huge dragon thing that was tearing wonderland apart and destroying everything in it's path, unfortunately I did not know the name of this creature at the time and I still don't know the name now, but looking at my past I realised that it was not a dream but it was all real, only that dragon thing must be a future thing because I don't remember a creature like that when I first came to wonderland" Mikan looked at the ground as she thought about her first time in wonderland that was when hater stepped forward

"The creature you saw in your dream child was called a…a…I'm not sure if the name will roll of my toung or not but it is called a…a kil…Kilgharrah" said hatter as Natsume turned towards him and asked

"What is a Kilgharrah? What does it do?" This to Natsume sounded like a dumb question but none the less the queen answered it as hatter backed down and stood with the others as she said

"The Kilgharrah is a huge black dragon crossed with a griffin, so it has the power of a griffin but breaths fire just like a dragon and looks like a dragon, it has fire red eyes, much brighter than your eyes Natsume and when our dear Mikan left Wonderland he attacked, and so a great swordsman who took my fancy called Persona created a sword and attempted to kill the Kilgharrah but unfortunately he was swallowed whole and dropped the sword before he was completely devoured by the creature…" Nobora looked at Mikan and the rest who were all Listening to her story as she turned to face the window looking out at the vast landscape in front of her palace as she continued "…my sister then captured it and kept it locked up and it is her secret weapon, she had always threatened to start a war just to get the crown and rule the whole of wonderland but I won't go to war, I can't stand innocent people getting hurt over something so stupid, but she said if we did go to war then she would use the Kilgharrah and that I would have to have a champion to beet her, someone who knows wonderland for its beauty and someone who has been hear before" Nobora turned and looked at Mikan who looked at her with wide eyes obviously from shock

"Me" Mikan whispered

"Yes Mikan, you" said Nobora as she walked over to Mikan and took her hand in hers and walked her over to a suit of body armour. It was a top made of metal as were the trousers so it was an armour body suit and there sitting on the side was the sword she had stolen from the other queen, the one she had now guessed this Persona guy had created to slay this half dragon half griffin creature as Nobora continued her sentence "You are wonderlands champion Mikan, my champion that must slay this creature and restore wonderland back to all its glory"


	18. I Refuse & A Kiss in the Garden

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

**Small A/N: There is a song reference at the end of this chapter see if you can spot it and weather or not you know the song and band XD (My little game to keep you readers interested) If you do know the song and band please put it in a review and I will tell you in the next chapter if anyone got it right and where the song reference was**

"Me" Mikan whispered

"Yes Mikan, you" said Nobora as she walked over to Mikan and took her hand in hers and walked her over to a suit of body armour. It was a top made of metal as were the trousers so it was an armour body suit and there sitting on the side was the sword she had stolen from the other queen, the one she had now guessed this Persona guy had created to slay this half dragon half griffin creature as Nobora continued her sentence "You are wonderlands champion Mikan, my champion that must slay this creature and restore wonderland back to all its glory"

Mikan stood there and looked at the suit in front of her before letting go of Nobora's hand and backing away "I'm sorry my queen but I can not slay any creature even if my life depended on it, I would still not slay a creature good or bad" she said as she walked away from the armour. Everyone looked at her with shock; the gleam of hope that was held in their eyes had disappeared, that was when the twins spoke in unison

"But Mikan, you are our only hope" that was when Usagi spoke

"Without you Wonderland and all of us will cease to exist" Mikan looked around at everyone's faces before saying aloud so everyone will hear

"I WILL NOT SLAY THIS CREATURE" and with that she turned and ran out of the throne room. Natsume had never heard her shout like that and she obviously meant it, Natsume turned to call for her but the door had slammed shut. Natsume stood facing the door with his eyes wide and face dropped from his usual uptight mean looking face to a softer more gentle expression, his arms hung loosely at his sides and his feet were hip width apart

"My sister approaches" he turned from the door to look at the queen who hung her head in sadness as did the rest of the people and creatures in the room that was when the Dodo spoke

"What do we do?"

"We wait for her to approach stupid" Said mouse as her ears hung low in regret and sadness

"We can't wait for her to turn up..."

"…Other wise we will fall under her power because…"

"Our Champion has bottled it" Said the twins as they twiddled their thumbs that is when hatter had an idea

"Our champion hasn't bottled it" everyone looked at him in confusion even Natsume, that was when the hare spoke

"Err hatter you have had some strange ideas in your time but our champion ran out of the room shouting she will not slay the creature, so what ever idea you have in that head of yours better not be a riddle and it better be an idea" hatter was moving towards Natsume as he replied to hare's question

"Don't worrie it is not a riddle but it is an Idea, our champion needs to be persuaded" he was now face to face with Natsume whose face had returned to his normal stoic expression "and I think our friend Natsume hear can do just that"

Mikan had run out of the throne room and out to the white rose garden, she had found a white bench and sat on it her hands clasped in her lap her head hung low with her hair sprawled pass her shoulders and small tears forming in her eyes, she was here to gather her thoughts about what she had just been told when a voice snapped her out of her them

"So you finally found out who you are and why you are hear Mikan Sakura" Mikan looked up to see Alcatel cocooning himself as he spoke to her, she laughed a small dry laugh and said

"Yer I found out alright, and I wont do it" Alcatel looked at her as his cocoon was creeping over his body slowly while replying

"Such a selfish girl"

"Sorry what did you say?" asked Mikan while looking at Alcatel with anger in her eyes as he remained clam and collected

"I said such a selfish girl" he repeated

"And just how am I selfish?" she asked now quite furious at the fact a caterpillar in the middle of cocooning himself had just called her selfish. Alcatel had nearly finished cocooning himself but he still said one more sentence

"Well you found out who you are, and why you are hear but you refuse to accept it and risk putting everyone you know hear and this world in danger of being controlled by the wrong queen all because you cant slay an animal" and with that his cocoon had finished and Alcatel was in a deep sleep, Mikan looked at the white cocoon with wide eyes as realisation had hit her in the face

"Stupid, stupid Mikan" she said aloud physically rather than mentally when some one else heard her

"And why child are you Stupid" she looked in front of her and there was Chess, floating in front of her his green blue eyes looking at her in sympathy but he still had a big grin on his face although he did feel sorry for the girl in front of him as she replied

"Alcatel just brought me round and told me how selfish I have been Chess"

"How have you been selfish young one?" Chess was now perched on her shoulder while Mikan was scratching his ear and he was purring in her ear while wrapping his tail around the back of her neck and resting it in her other shoulder and occasionally flicking it onto her neck tickling it slightly as she continued

"All the time I have been here not once have I thought of anyone else but myself" and chess didn't reply but someone else did

"That's not true Mikan" Mikan turned her head while Chess cracked open one eye and saw a crimson eyed boy standing there his arms loose and limp at his side as he stared at Mikan, Chess lifted himself from Mikan's shoulder and slowly started disappearing as he said

"I'll leave you two alone now" and with that he disappeared in front of their eyes. Mikan hung her head low again and replied to Natsume's statement

"What would you know?" Natsume took a seat beside her on the bench as he said

"Well I know that you care for everyone and everything and that you put others before yourself and…" but he was cut off by her voice

"That's where you're wrong Natsume" he turned and looked at her edging her to continue she lifted her head and looked at the fountain through the walkway in front of them as she continued "All my life when I look back on it, I have always got what I wanted and I even at time interrupted my dad's meetings for my own selfish needs of wanting to play with him, that is the reason why Ruka and I would always be brought together once a month, so I didn't disturb dad in his meetings and that I had someone my age to play with other than Hotaru, little did I know that our parents had planned this engagement part for half our lives, there I go again talking about myself, as though I am the most important being on this earth" Natsume looked at her then started a new sentence

"Mikan you know I confessed to you after you ran off from Ruka…" She turned her head to face him confusion etched onto her face but she slowly nodded "…well one of the reasons why was because whenever anyone was hurt or if an animal got caught in Mrs Nogi's traps you would always help them or it whatever it was, surely that's thinking of others before your self?" Mikan looked down for a minuet while Natsume sat there not knowing what to do now, but to let his body move on its own. He slowly placed his hand over Mikan's hand.

Mikan shot her head back up and was meet with Natsume's deep gaze into her eyes as she deeply gazed into his as he continued saying things that made him fall for her "It was also the way your smile brought light and life to everyone around you, another good point of you is your looks, trust me when I say this Mikan but you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever meet, and even when you were stretched, shrunk and stuffed into a tea pot…"she let out a small dry giggle as Natsume also did as he said it before continuing "…and being here in this world where anything can happen and dose you still looked like you did before falling down the rabbit hole, gorgeous and stunning" after he had finished his speech he realised that his forehead was touching Mikan's where as when he sat down they were further apart than they were now also her hand and turned around under his and had grasped his own hand.

Another thing Natsume had noticed was that Mikan was scanning his face as he was hears and both their breathing had hitched as they were both breathing quite heavily. Natsume didn't know what he was doing; his best friend had proposed to her and here he was getting close to Mikan his hand entwined with hers, his eyes scanning her face from her eyes to her nose to her cheeks then to her lips and un known to him, he licked his own now suddenly dry ones he didn't want to hurt his best friend but he loved Mikan so much he wanted to know how her lips felt against his own and give his first kiss to someone he loved

"Mikan would you mind if I…" but he was cut off by Mikan as she finished his sentence

"Kissed me?" she thought about it and whispered softly "No, I don't" hearing this Natsume brought his free hand up to Mikan's cheek and cupped her face in his hand as she brought her free hand up and placed it over his hand that was on her face, and slowly they closed what little gap they had left between their lips and kissed.

It was a simple kiss, nothing like nibbling on lips or running your toung across someone's lips to wrestle with their toung no, it was a simple movement of their lips on each others. Their lips moved in time with each other and they both felt on cloud nine, they felt right. Mikan felt safe and secure while Natsume felt whole after the loss of his mother at the age of thirteen and he lost her just two days after he had turned thirteen at that, after his mother passed to the other side his dad went into depression so Natsume was left to help run the place as well as help the maids with his sister, but with Mikan he felt as though none of that had happened and she was everything he needed and some.

Mikan felt as though all those years with Ruka were wasted and Natsume was all she needed to be happy, she forgot about the proposal and the fact that she was the one chosen to kill the Kilgharrah, all that counts was where she was right hear and now, she somehow knew that from this moment on her universe would never be the same. His lips were so soft they felt like silk, and considering his calm, cool and stoic expression he always had, the feel of his lips shocked her slightly. Her lips to him were like velvet so silky smooth almost as if they weren't there. Soon the two found it hard to breath and so they had to pull away for air.

As they pulled away they gazed into each others eyes their hands still in the positions they were when they leaned in-that being Nasume and Mikan's hands entwined and resting on the bench while the other hand of Natsume's was on her cheek and her other hand was over his hand on her cheek-once they had caught their breath Natsume spoke

"So what are you going to do?" Mikan looked at him and said

"I have made two choices which will change Wonderland, my life and other's lives for years to come"

**So if you know the lyric, the song and the band don't forget to write it in a review XD**

**Yours **

**101 Dalmation x**


	19. The Battle

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

Nobora was getting anxious because she could see her sisters army from afar including the big crate that the Kilgharrah was stored in

"The men are ready my queen" said hatter while the others were preparing themselves for a battle

"Do we know what her choice is yet hatter?" the queen continued looking out the window at the approaching army as hatter solemnly replied

"Sorry my queen but it would appear she is still outside talking to Natsume" the queen sighed and walked over to hatter and stood a few steps away before replying

"Then we have no choice, prepare your self hatter, we are going to war as soon as she gets hear"

"But what about our champion?" asked hatter as Nobora placed a hand on his shoulder as she answered his question

"I know she has made the right choice" after that she escorted hatter out of the throne room to stand with the rest of them who were fighting which included Koko and Kitsuneme, Mouse, The Hair, Usagi, Yuu, Hatter and of course Nobora.

Hatter and Nobora walked out and hatter stood with the others while Nobora mounted her horse which a guard was holding ready for her.

"Where is Mikan and Natsume?" asked hair to hatter as hatter was about to reply Nobora said his answer for him

"She is not coming" hair and everyone else hung their head in sadness when a voice suddenly spoke a deep, husky voice

"Who say's she's not coming?" everyone turned and saw Natsume dressed in his knight clothes that were given to him by the white queen it was the same as what the red queen gave him only he had a white and gold cape instead of a red one, he was standing next to the jagernought and then from behind them Mikan stepped out from the palace dressed in the armour with the sword attached to her hip by the belt and a shield in on her arm, her hair in soft waves cascading down her back and across her shoulders, as soon as the others saw her the light came back into their eyes.

Mikan walked towards Natsume and the jagernought, when she got there Natsume gave her a small kiss on her cheek and then helped her on the back of the jagernought before getting on himself behind her. Once they were both on the back of the jagernought, the jagernought rode on up to the others. Hatter and everyone on his side moved out of the way as the jagernought with Mikan and Natsume on his back walked through the gap and stopped when he was in line with the queen's horse. Nobora looked down to Mikan from her horse and said

"I knew you would make the right choice Mikan" Mikan and Natsume looked up to her when Mikan replied

"Well it took a bit of encouragement from a certain someone" at that she faced Natsume as he faced her, his hand securely around her waist making sure they both stayed on and she lent forward and gave him a peck on the lips as Nobora smiled, the twins looked in awe and the others just rolled their eyes.

Once everyone saw them kiss Mikan turned around and Nobora said "Ready" while Mikan sat face forward in concentration and replied

"Always" and with that the white army set off

The white army and red army meet about halfway on what looked like an old chess board. At the front leading the red army was obviously the red queen and Jack as Nobora, Mikan and Natsume lead the white army. Once the two army's had stopped on the battle field Mikan and Natsume dismounted the jagernought and stood firm and tall, as Nobora dismounted her horse and walked into the middle to talk with her sister

"It is Nice to see you again Shizune" said Nobora trying to get off to a good start as Shizune just snarled at her sister

"Nobora, I see you have your champion as I have mine" Shizune looked behind her at Mikan and Natsume who both glared at her "Ahh Who, Natsuki good to see you again." Natsume dismounted then helped Mikan off who walked over to Nobora

"That's Mikan and Natsume to you your highness" said Mikan sarcastically as she glared at Jack who looked at her in awe, there was no doubt that the little girl who came here once upon a time had now grown up into a fine specimen. Natsume took note of how Jack looked at Mikan and he entwined his fingers with hers holding her hand tightly and glared at Jack who glared right back at Natsume.

"Well then dear sister I think we should get this over with and I can claim my crown" and with that Shizune turned and walked the other way while Nobora sighed and turned to Mikan

"I have tried to reason with her many a time but she was always stubborn, I'm sorry Mikan" Mikan shook her head

"Don't worrie about it, this is my fate to save this world then it is my destiny to slay this creature, weather I want to or not" Nobora looked at her in her armour then put a hand on her shoulder and whispered

"I'm sorry she's so stubborn, do it for us" Mikan turned and looked behind her at everyone who was relying on her to save this world. She gave a cert nod and turned back to where she would be destined to meet the Kilgharrah then slay it. She was about to walk forward when a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she turned around to be meet with the gaze from Natsume.

Natsume walked a little closer to her and was soon standing a few millimetres away from her. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. By looking in his eyes she could tell he was worried

"I'll be fine, just worrie about your self and not me okay" he nodded breaking his eye contact with hers, Mikan smiled then stepped one step and cupped his face tenderly making him look back at her "My father used to say he used to think of at least seven crazy things everyday before breakfast, and that was how he got where he was when he passed away" Natsume looked at her confused she giggled "What I'm saying is, if I think of my seven crazy things about this world I will be fine, I'll just change the last one slightly" Natsume cracked a smile which made Mikan smile and mock him just slightly "You look good with a smile"

"You tell anyone about that and you will have more than that creature to worrie about" she tinkled a laugh as did he. They were interrupted by Shizune's voice

"Oh please this lovey dove crap is annoying me, RELEASE THE KILGHARRAH" bellowed the queen, Mikan flung her head round and watched as a load of solders walked over to the container Natsume pulled her back and whispered in her ear

"Remember seven crazy, impossible things and I love you okay" Mikan nodded then received another kiss on her cheek from Natsume as she started walking away from the comfort of Natsume's hand and towards the Kilgharrah whilst repeating out loud the seven crazy impossible things to calm herself down

"Okay Mikan, Just breath, seven crazy impossible things one…" she drew her sword as the guard undid the bolts and locks on the container "…a rabbit wears a waist coat..." she looked at the determined Usagi as she continued "…two food and drink that makes you grow and shrink…" by this time the door of the container had been opened and Mikan could see the Kilgharrah. She gasped but then regained her composure and continued her speech "…three there are two queens, one white…" she glanced behind her to see Nobora standing gracefully in the middle of her army "…and one red…" she looked forward and aw the queen of hearts looking down her nose "…four two boys who love to laugh…" she looked to where Koko and Kitsuneme were and laughed a little as they were picking at what they were dressed in "…five a pink and purple cat that appears and disappears…" she thought of Chess and of how much help he was "…six playing cards are solders…" by now the Kilgharrah was in plain sight and was making his way towards Mikan "…seven, slay the Kilgharrah" at that she stopped in front of the Kilgharrah as he stopped in front of her

"So my old enemy we meet again for the final time, so I am told" Mikan looked at this griffin/dragon thing in front of her with confusion his red eyes scanning her then the sword she held in her hand

"I'm sorry, but we have never meet before" the Kilgharrah started circling her as he replied

"I do not mean to sound rude but I was talking about that sword in your hand" Mikan looked at it and asked

"What about it?" the Kilgharrah let out an evil slight laugh as he answered her question

"The last person to handle that sword was killed by me; sword and all but the metal reacted funny with my insides so out came my enemy, the real enemy that sword" Mikan had had enough of the chatter

"I've had enough of your chatter Kilgharrah, you should learn to hold your toung" and with that the Kilgharrah opened his mouth ready to swallow Mikan whole but as his toung darted out with one swoop Mikan cut his toung clean off. Everyone looked in shock including Natsume and Mikan herself while Nobora thought she was going to be sick.

The Kilgharrah was furious and Mikan could see that in his eyes she immediately ran from the huge creature only to have it turn it self around and breathe out fire at her, using her shield she ducked behind it and spared her life, Natsume panicked and ran to help her but was held back by hatter

"LET ME GO" screamed Natsume as he fought against hatters grip and was failing as hatter replied

"THIS IS HER BATTLE NATSUME, IF YOU GO IN YOU WILL RISK YOUR LIFE AND HER LIFE BECAUSE SHE WILL HAVE TO PROTECT YOU, THINK BOY, THINK" yelled hatter as Natsume calmed down and whispered a silent "Mikan"

Mikan on the other hand had stood up and was running toward the Kilgharrah ready to strike a blow at him only for the claw of the Kilgharrah to swipe the shield away from her leaving her almost defenceless with only the sword left. Little did she know that an archer from the red queen was aiming an arrow at her and he soon fired it. Natsume saw and dashed to Mikan with his shield and the arrow rebounded off his shield and toward the ground. The red queen was furious

"HE'S HELPING HER, EVERYONE ATTACK" at the command both white and red solders charged at each other and commenced in a fierce battle

"LEAVE THE BOY, HE'S MINE" yelled Jack as he approached Natsume sword up ready as was Natsume's and not long there was the sound of clanking metal as Jack and Natsume held their own dual.

"Nice to see you made some progress Natsume" snarled Jack as he went to slash Natsume but it was blocked by Natsume's sword

"Glad to see you haven't Jack" replied Natsume as their battle continued. Mikan on the other hand was running through the crowd away from the Kilgharrah when she bumped into Natsume and Jack having their fight at that point the Kilgharrah shot out another fire attack at Mikan which Natsume noticed. He grabbed hold of Mikan and flung her behind him as he protected her from the fire attack just as Mikan had protected Natsume from Jacks attack. Once the fire was out and Natsume was fighting Jack again Mikan made a dash for an old, crumbling tower. The Kilgharrah noticed this and flew up and broke the steps leading up to the top about half way.

Mikan got halfway up the stairs and realised the huge gap, but there was no other way to kill this creature unless she was at the same height as it or as close as she could be to its height. So she did the only thing she could think of and Jumped. She almost didn't make it but her balance paid off and she made it, all she had to do now was get to the top which she did and then she was meet with the head of the Kilgharrah.

The Kilgharrah went to swallow her for a second time but Mikan jumped up high sword high above her head as she yelled "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD" at that the sword cut right through the neck of the beast. The creature gave out a loud cry as his head was detached from his body making everyone below turn to see what had happened.

What they saw was the Kilgharrah's head rolling down the steps and land at the bottom of them and shortly after Mikan came walking down behind it with a blood covered sword.

**I have decided I will keep the answer to the song lyric, song and band until the authors note at the end XD sorry **


	20. Restoring Wonderland & Home Truths

**Mikan in Wonderland**

**101 Dalmation x**

The Kilgharrah went to swallow her for a second time but Mikan jumped up high sword high above her head as she yelled "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD" at that the sword cut right through the neck of the beast. The creature gave out a loud cry as his head was detached from his body making everyone below turn to see what had happened.

What they saw was the Kilgharrah's head rolling down the steps and land at the bottom of them and shortly after Mikan came walking down behind it with a blood covered sword. Jack and Natsume stopped their fight and dropped their weapons as did the others and they all looked over to where Mikan was. Nobora smiled while Shizune had look of pure horror on her face.

"MY KILGHARRAH" she screamed. Mikan started walking forward but behind her something was happening. Hatter had a huge grin on his face and covered his eyes as did everyone else. As Mikan walked forward something weird started happening, she started to emit a warm golden Glow which soon consumed everything around her, the chess board was now lush green grass, the old, twisted and bent trees were all erect and blossoming with fresh green leaves, the old ruins were restored back to their natural beauty, the hatters tea party was al renewed as if no one had ever touched it, the Kilgharrah which Mikan had slain had disintegrated into nothing, Wonderland looked exactly the way it was when Mikan first arrived oh so many years ago.

The scenery wasn't the only thing that changed Nobora regained colour in her pale complexion, hatter was now in a white tail coat with a bright pink shirt underneath with cream trousers, black and white slack shoes and a polka dotted bow tie, his hat had also been changed by this golden glow which was emitted from Mikan, all the fury animals got their fur all fluffed and groomed from the light, Natsume's cape was no more he was now dressed in a low v-neck baggy top with long sleeves, brown shoes and brown boots, all the rd knights had been turned into white knights while Shizune and Jack stayed in their usual clothing while Mikan was the most radiant of all, her armour had been done away with and she was now dressed in a long spaghetti strap white dress which was square cut and hugged her curves nicely, her hair was blowing all around her and with the glow emitting from her she looked like and angel without the wings, she was also barefoot. A little while latter the glowing had calmed down and everyone could see again.

As soon as everything had died down Mikan opened her eyes and looked straight at Natsume who looked staright back at her, strange thing was that neither had control over their bodies. Natsume dropped his sword and started slowly walking towards Mikan as she did the same, this slow walk gradually turned into a power walk for both of them before turning into a jog and then a run. Mikan ran towards Natsume and he ran towards her. They meet half way and Natsume held his arms wide and Mikan ran straight into them, as soon as she was in his arms he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, different coloured butterflies flew all around them as the disturbed the grass beneath their feet.

As he spun her around her dress was following the flow of the wind direction which was wrapping round her and Natsume, he eventually put her down and they both gazed into each others eyes. Hazel clashed with Crimson and before they knew it they were in a deep passionate kiss, which was being witnessed by everyone present. Some people awwwed some rolled their eyes while others like Jack hung their head low and couldn't bear to see two people so in love that they would kiss right in the middle of a field in front of everyone who was present. After a while they broke away from each other smiling.

Shizune on the other hand was fuming "YOU" she bellowed and pointed to Mikan. The couple turned around just to see that the crowd had parted and Shizune was walking toward Mikan with an accusing finger pointing right at her. Mikan gulped as she stood behind Natsume, her eyes wide with fright while Natsume was standing in front of her and pulling her behind him but failing as Mikan stayed glued to where she was "YOU KILLED MY KILGHARRAH AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL LOSE YOUR HEAD, OFF WITH HER HEAD" she yelled but no one moved.

Shizune turned around to see everyone even Jack glaring at her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARREST HER AND CHOP OFF HER HEAD" again no one moved "NOW"

"SHIZUNE" came a voice from beside them, everyone turned to see Nobora with a stern look on her face as she walked towards her sister who was now worried

"You killed innocent people for crimes which were not justified, you forcefully took over Wonderland, you put a fine on this young girls head for no reason and you started a war just to destroy me, your own sister. What would mother and father say Shizune?"

"Mother and Father wouldn't have cared you were always the favourite one" replied Shizune with an iciness to her tone, Nobora shook her head

"Shizune, I was never the favourite on, you were, but I am the eldest and therefore entitled to the throne and therefore I banish you to the furthest part of Wonderland where you can not hurt no one and no one can harm you, and you may have no company, guards arrest her" Shizune looked at her sister with eyes wide with shock

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I'M NEXT IN LINE TO THE THRONE" Nobora turned around and replied

"You're title of future queen has been stripped" at that the crown that the red queen was wearing disappeared and then reappeared on Nobora's head as Nobora's dress turned from the big puff out one with sleeves to a sleeveless dress which hugged her torso and from her hip down wrapped around lightly giving it that Greek feeling the crown was transformed into a tiara which had pearls, and diamonds which were embedded into flowers and it was wavy and attached to a headband, simple but beautiful.

Everyone watched as the red queen was dragged off to exile; Jack was shocked he was certain he was going with her that was when he confronted Nobora

"My queen, surely I should have gone with her?" Nobora looked at him

"Why? What have you done?" he was about to reply when Mikan cut him off

"You did nothing wrong Jack" everyone looked over to Mikan who was now standing beside Natsume. To say Jack was confused would be the best word to describe him. Mikan walked forward while explaining "You were merely influenced by her, manipulated, her puppet, her doll do you understand? You did what you did because you wanted to please her and not end up like the others who had disobeyed her" Mikan stopped walking and she was now in front of Jack and she continued "You deserve this" and with that she kissed his cheek and backed away. What happened next amazed everyone; the same glow that Mikan emitted a while ago was now surrounding Jack.

Jack was lifted up from the ground and was wrapped in this soft golden glow and when he was placed back on the ground his clothes had been changed into a white shirt with a gold and white cloak covering him, cream trousers and white boots, his hair now fell softly around him. Once the whole transformation had finished Jack looked at his clothes and was confronted by Nobora

"It seams that Mikan has forgiven you, so if you would, would you like to be my right hand man?" Jack was shocked, he bowed down and replied

"I would be honoured, my queen" Nobora smiled and Jack rose while Natsume walked towards Mikan and linked his fingers with hers, and a thought washed over Mikan

"Nobora, now that I have served my duty how do we get back?" Nobora produced a bottle from her pouch that had been sewn into her dress; the bottle had a purple liquid in it

"There should be enough in here for the two of you to get back home" Mikan took the glass bottle and looked at it as did Natsume. They were about to open the top when Mikan thought about something. She gave the liquid to Natsume and walked over to everyone

"Everyone thank you, Yuu take care of yourself and your family…" she said as she bent down and scratched him behind the ear, as he replied

"I will always watch over my family" Mikan smiled then stood up and went to Mouse, hair and Usagi

"…we didn't get off to a good start did we; I only hope that we put all that behind us…"

"Of course we ave" started Mouse

"We are not ones to hold grudges" finished Usagi as Mikan again smiled

"Don't forget…never be late to tea" said hair Mikan laughed and replied

"…I shall try hair, but I wont promise anything…"she moved onto the twins "…I hope you two continue making people laugh because no matter what the weather you can make anyone's day…" Koko and Kitsuneme blushed slightly

"Awww stop it" they both said and gave her a hug as she wrapped her arms around them then pulled back and Koko started "Remember when you meet someone new…" and Kitsuneme finished off "…you say how do you do and shake hands" Mikan smiled and then moved onto Chess

"…thank you Chess…" she simply said as Chess replied

"What ever for child?" Mikan just replied with

"…encouraging me when I had low self esteem…" and with that she scratched behind his ear as he purred she then moved onto the last person hatter

"You wont forget me will you Mikan?" he asked, Mikan looked at him with confusion as she replied

"…what do you mean hatter? You are one character in this place that I will never forget…" he looked at her sadly

"Well you did last time" Mikan placed a hand on his shoulder

"…I was young and thought it was all a dream, I now know it is not and so I will never forget you, remember that" she said as hatter looked up at her and smiled before they had a hug, that was when Mikan remembered the riddle "Oh hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?" he looked at her and replied

"I haven't the slightest idea" she smiled as did he. After biding fare well to everyone she walked back over to Natsume, Nobora and Jack, they bid their good byes to the two then drank the purple liquid.

Mikan woke up slowly when she did she was surprised to see Natsume sleeping next to her, his hand grasped in hers as well and his head resting on hers as well she lightly tapped him. Natsume felt someone poke his shoulder and when he opened his eyes he was sitting next to Mikan his hand in hers, under a tree, in the middle of a blossoming field of flowers.

"Was that a dream?" asked Natsume groggily as Mikan stood up now dressed in her blue dress, stripy socks and white lace up boots as Natsume was dressed in his tux and also stood up hand still in hers Mikan looked at him and replied

"I don't know?" but then both of them saw a white rabbit in a re waist coat and Mikan smiled and said "I guess not" Natsume looked up and noticed the position of the sun was exactly the same as it was when they left meaning time had frozen hear while it moved so fast in Wonderland.

"Come on lets get you back" at that Natsume unlinked his hand from Mikan and offered his arm instead which she took "So have you made your choice?" he said as they walked back to the gazebo while Mikan replied

"I thought I told you in the rose garden, the choices I have made will change Wonderland, my life and many other lives for years to come" Natsume and Mikan had now got back to the gazebo and were faced with the looks of many people Natsume calmly stated

"She was sitting in the middle of a field having a think" and everyone took his word for it. Mikan breathed and whispered

"It's time" as she watched Ruka walk over to them and take her hand as he bowed to Natsume and Natsume walked over to Sumari who was suspicious of something but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Ruka brought Mikan back over to the Gazebo and once again got on one knee while holding her hand in his before saying "Right, you have thought about it I would like your answer" Mikan looked him dead in the eye and said with confidence

"No" Everyone gasped including her Mother and sister

"Mikan" said her mother while Ruka stood up and said

"Why? I thought we had a connection?" Mikan looked at him and replied

"No we don't have a connection, you may love me but I do not love you, my heart belongs to someone else close to you" Ruka realised then looked over to his friend who had left Sumari and was at the bottom of the gazebo steps as Mikan walked away from Ruka and took Natsume's hand in hers, she turned and replied to Ruka "I am not your princess and you are not my prince, but there is someone who is right for you" she looked over at Hotaru and let go of Natsume's hand to talk to everyone their starting with Luna

"You might want to watch yourself Kouizumi, you never know what might happen" Luna glared at her while Mikan walked onto Kaname and Misaki "You are lucky to have my sister for your wife Kaname, if I ever see you with another woman again I will personally dis-own you as my brother in law" Misaki looked at Mikan as Mikan looked at Misaki then walked close to her and whispered in her ear one word 'Kouizumi' Misaki's eyes widened and filled with tears as she let go of Kaname's hand and almost started crying until a boy with a star tattoo took hold of her hand and pulled her to his chest and there Misaki cried loudly, Kaname looked glum while Luna tried to comfort him but failed and Mikan just watched, before moving onto her mother and sister

"Mum, Misaki I love you both but please let me marry because of love, and not because it is arranged and Misaki…" Misaki broke free from Tsubasa and looked at Mikan as Mikan said "…he will make a much better brother in law than him" and she pointed to Kaname as Misaki smiled and nodded her head in agreement, Mikan then moved onto Hotaru "Your prince is waiting, he just needs to see it" Hotaru looked at her as Mikan signalled towards Ruka as Hotaru blushed for the first time in front of loads of people, Mikan smiled a sincere smile as she moved into Mrs Nogi "For your information I happen to love rabbits, and about becoming a proper young lady, where is the fun in that? I may become stuck up and look down my nose at people including my children" Mikan could see the look in her eye that she had hit the spot; Ruka suppressed a chuckle as did Mr Nogi. Mikan turned to Natsume who walked towards her and took her hand as Mr Nogi turned and said

"Umm you seem to have forgotten me Mikan" Mikan and Natsume stopped and looked at Mr Nogi as she replied

"No I haven't, we have business to discuss sir" Mr Nogi looked surprised but still followed the new couple, Mikan then noticed the twins and she said "You two remind me of a couple of funny boys I once meet, keep up the charm girls" Anna and Nonoko looked at each other then watched Mikan walk through the crowd with Natsume and Mr Nogi.

"So what is this business you were talking about Mikan?" said Mr Nogi now that they were all in his office Mikan, Natsume and Mr Nogi

"My father dreamed of going to India to trade with them correct, well I suggest we go further, I say we trade with Japan or even Australia, what do you think?" Mr Nogi and Natsume watched her use the compass to draw a rout around the oceans and seas to where they would trade. Mr Nogi liked the idea

"Well if you aren't going to be my daughter in law, I would love to be your business partner Mikan" Mikan smiled and marked a route on the map as Mr Nogi and Natsume watched.

**England 1939, December**

Two years later and Natsume and Mikan are just setting off on their great voyage to other countries, Misaki got a divorce from Kaname – who now lives on his own – and she is engaged to Tsubasa, Ruka had finally realised he didn't have to under the control of his mother and refused her every call on other girls for him as he realised earlier in the year that Hotaru was the girl for him, Mikan's mum had never been so proud of her little girl so much in her life.

As for Mikan and Natsume, they were happily engaged after two years of being together and they were going to have a double wedding with Misaki and Tsubasa. Right now everyone mentioned were at the shipping docks, Mikan and Natsume were standing in front of everyone

"Your father would be so proud Mikan" said her mum as she pulled Mikan to her for a hug and Mikan responded. Over the years Mikan and Yuka had got a lot closer than they where when Mikan's father had died. Mikan broke the hug and then hugged Misaki as she said

"Take care Mikan" Mikan replied with 'I will' as Tsubasa ruffled her hair, Mikan then hugged Hotaru and Ruka and they said the same thing as what Misaki had said and she replied with the same answer.

"Oi Mikan, you coming on this trip or will we have to leave you behind?" Mikan turned around to see Mr Nogi and Natsume standing at the top of the walkway leading up to the ship

"I'm coming, can a girl not say bye to her friends and family" she said as she bid everyone good bye, picked up her bags and joined Mr Nogi and Natsume at the deck of the ship, they all waved to everyone below as the crew started shouting to others who were untying the ropes that kept the ship in place.

Mikan's bag was taken to her room by one of the crew members and she went and stood by the front of the ship, looking out at the waters before her, letting the winter wind caress her face as her hair and coat was blown to the left. Mikan was just standing watching the wave's crash against the side of the boat when some arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder

"What you thinking Mikan" said the voice, she knew it was Natsume from the moment the arms were around her waist, she replied with

"I was thinking about how all my childhood dreams have almost come true" Natsume looked at her and moved to her side while saying

"Almost?" Mikan turned to face him as she replied

"Yep, we still have to travel to the new countries yet" at that Natsume leaned in and captured her lips and Mikan gladly responded. Mikan broke apart when she felt a fluttering by her face. She and Natsume looked on her shoulder to see a blue butterfly, Mikan and Natsume smiled as Mikan said

"Hello Alcatel"


	21. Authors Note

**Mikan in Wonderland **

**Authors Note**

**Hey, hey so that was Mikan in Wonderland and to be honest I think it worked out quite well considering that it took me so long to write it. While writing this I got more ideas for other stories and so I had to get them ideas onto paper before I forgot about them, if I am honest they came to me while in my ICT and Science lessons.**

**So that song lyric, song and band. Well the lyric was **'Universe will never be the same' **the song the lyric is from is called **'Glad You Came' **and I am not sure if this band are big in the USA but hear in England they are one of the biggest boy bands next to One Direction and I have to admit I AM A HUGE FAN OF THEM the name of the band is called **'The Wanted' **the reason why the lyric is in chapter eighteen was because at the time I was listening to the song and you know when you listen to something and start writing that instead of the story, yer that is what happened there.**

**So this will be my last story for 2011 but don't worrie I have three other stories ready for 2012, the names are **

**London hear I come**

**Mikan's Ever After**

**Two Schools Collide**

**All stories have at least one chapter written out. The reason why these are named like this is because I watched a movie and got inspired for Mikan's Ever After, the Olympics is next year and being held in London, the capital of the United Kingdom and that inspired me to write London hear I come and Two schools collide again I watched something on You Tube and got inspired.**

**The best thing about this story is I FINISHED IT ON CHRISTMAS EVES EVE. For those who are confused Christmas Eves Eve is the twenty third of December because it is the Eve before the twenty fourth which everyone knows is Christmas Eve. So hear in the UK it is Friday 23****rd**** December 22:44PM two days before Christmas, that means I finished this story two days before Christmas like I wanted to YAY XD! **

**I would like to thank everyone who has commented on this story if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have continued this story, so thank you for commenting as I say in my one shots Reviews keep a writer going.**

**Well I look forward to reading some Fan Fictions on hear over Christmas and also look forward to my three new stories. And everyone no matter where you are have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year **

**Yours **

**101 Dalmation x**


End file.
